More stories in the 7th series
by nannygirl
Summary: More stories or eps. i wish. review please!
1. Who's your daddy?

_And again: None of these characters belong to me. So no one sue please! I'm only having fun.._

**Who's your Daddy?**

**First scene office Max in a suit sitting at his desk CC in a dark pink maternity outfit sitting on the couch Niles in suit with a blue tie severing tea Fran enters in a blue and green maternity outfit. **

Fran: Oh Mr. Sheffield you should see B.

CC: Bee? Where!

Niles: Master Brighton, mother goose. I'll be surprised if she remembers our child's name.

Fran: Well ya could name it CC, she'll neva forget.

Niles: I already suggested that.

Fran: Or ya could…

Max: Miss. Fine what's wrong with Brighton?

Fran: Nothing, he just looks so cute. He's getting ready for his date with Lisa.

Niles: Lisa? The girl he kissed and then took it back?

Fran: Yes Liz Smith. But did ya know he brought it back? So much for like father like son. But they broke up a year ago and now there getting back together. He was even the one who asked her out.

Max: So he's the one who is not afraid of commitment.

Fran: Yup. Once again so much for like father like son.

**She exits**

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**B by the mirror fixing his tie and Fran walks over to him**

Fran: Hey B.

B: Fran what do you think?

Fran: Oh honey ya look terrific.

B: I can't wait to see her again.

Fran: Oh sweetie.

B: I just hope it last longer this time.

Fran: Boy ya are nothing like your father.

B: I've got to go get her corsage from the fridge.

**He exits and doorbell rings**

Fran: Oh go ahead B I'll get it. Niles!

**She quickly runs to the couch to sit down but Niles comes in when she is about to sit down**

Niles: To late Fran I caught you.

Fran: No I just got off the couch by myself. Yay!

**Niles answers the door and a young brunette woman in a blue dress is standing there**

Niles: Hello.

Woman: Hi, I'm here for my date with Brighton.

Fran: Oh Lisa! How are ya?

Lisa: Good.

Fran: B'll be right back. So where are ya two going tonight?

Lisa: We…

**B enters**

B: Lisa.

Lisa: Brighton.

**They walk to each other and kiss**

Fran: Oh great another Niles and CC.

**Lisa stops the kiss**

Lisa: Oh that reminds me I have something of yours.

**She exits and seconds later comes back with a baby carriage with a baby in it**

B: Lisa please tell me that's a doll.

Lisa: No he's your son Chris.

Fran (to Niles): Alright so like father like son is back.

**Next scene**

**Kitchen**

**Niles and Fran listening by the swinging door then they quickly move away and CC enters**

CC: Niles where's the CD player?

Fran: Why?

CC: Was I talking to you?

Fran: Ya are now.

Niles: Will you two be quite Mr. Sheffield just walked in.

**The girls run to the door and push Niles**

**Next scene**

**Living room B, Lisa and Max**

Max: Ah Lisa, it's so good to see you again. And who's this little fellow?

Lisa: His name is Chris and He's your grandson.

Max: What!

Fran os: I told ya he'd over… uh-o.

Max: Alright all of you get out here or you're all fired!

**They enter seconds later**

Max: Ah here are the three stooges now.

CC: Well we'd love to stay and chat but we've got Lamaze class.

Niles: Right, come on.

**They go to the door and since no one is looking CC takes off her shoe as Niles closes the door and they run upstairs**

Max: Alright, what are you two going to do?

B: Well we've decided to not get married.

Fran: And again like father like son. Ok look kids, ya go out tonight on you're date and we'll watch Chris.

Lisa: Um I think we'll take Chris so we can all bond.

B: Yeah. Bye. Oh and Lisa is going to be staying here because her parents kicked her out.

**He runs to the door**

Max: Hold it!

Fran: Yeah, B I am very disappointed in ya. Ya should've been closer to the door.

Max: Miss. Fine. Brighton, Lisa…

Fran: Ok we know ya know everyone's name now get to the point.

Max: I'm trying to! Now Lisa, your parents kicked you out?

Lisa: Yeah please don't call them it'll only make things worse.

Max: Fine tonight you can have your bonding night but tomorrow I'm going to have a talk with your parents.

B: Dad you can't.

Fran: Eh, B. Take my advice and agree He'll forget about it tomorrow.

B: But they live in Paris Dad.

Fran: Feh I hate Paris. Do we really have to go up there?

Max: Miss. Fine.

Fran: Ok ya can stay but me your father and Niles are off limits. Ya had this baby so you're going to take care of him.

B: What about CC?

Fran: Please like she's gonna help ya take care of the baby.

B: Alright fine, Bye.

**They exit**

Max: You know there is a chance that CC may want to take care of him to practice.

Fran: Yeah, but remember this is the woman who used a chair to back off some little kids.

Max: Shocking she's going to be a mother in a month.

Fran: Yeah. Meanwhile, I'm… I mean you're baby is hungry.

Max: And?

Fran: Niles is at Lamaze.

Max: So…

Fran: Get into that kitchen Peppy La Pew.

**She pushes him to the kitchen**

Fran: Hut two three four.

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's room CC on the bed with some headphones on her pregnant belly Niles enters with a pint of ice cream and spoons.**

Niles: Hey Dogzilla.

CC: Hey.

Niles: What's wrong?

**He climbs into bed with her**

CC: Nothing why?

Niles: Well I insulted you and you didn't insult me back.

CC: Oh well… oh I've got nothing.

Niles: So what are we listening to tonight?

**Puts his head on her stomach**

CC: Daddy's Elvis.

**She runs her fingers through his hair and he lifts his head**

Niles: I may have his CD's, but you're the one who saw his first concert when you were 20.

**CC just laughs and Niles sits up**

Niles: CC are you sure you're alright?

CC: Yeah. Niles?

**He settles against the head board**

Niles: Hm?

CC: I don't want the baby to come yet.

**Niles sits up**

Niles: What you're in labor!

CC: No I mean in the future.

Niles: Oh.

**He takes a bite of the ice cream.**

CC: Don't you want to know why?

Niles: No.

CC: Niles!

Niles: I'm kidding! Why?

CC: I'm worried we won't have anything in common.

Niles: Hey you two are gonna have stuff in common sooner or later.

CC: Yeah but what if that later comes much later?

Niles: Well let's see what do you both have in common right now?

CC: Well we both love your singing.

Niles: Oh really?

CC: Yeah, but I personally love Uptown girl.

Niles: You know!

CC: Please you sang it everywhere when we were going out. In the shower while getting dressed, even while you were cleaning.

Niles: Well now I'm not just in love with an Uptown girl, I'm married to one.

**CC laughs**

CC: Niles do you think I'll be a good mother?

Niles: No. You're going to be a terrific one.

CC: Bellboy.

Niles: There's the CC I married. Hate you.

CC: Hate you more.

**They kiss.**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen Niles in a suit with a red tie, CC in a black maternity out fit and Fran in a blue and pink one the girls are sitting at the table while Niles is by the counter making a smoothie**

Fran: Ya know wha Niles I think I'll have a pineapple pie instead.

**Niles groans and starts to pour the drink into the sink.**

CC: I'll take Niles.

**Niles puts his head against the wall and starts to bang it as Max enters**

Max: Niles, where's lunch?

Niles: You! You did this to me! If it wasn't for you I'd only have one pregnant woman to take care of. And now look at me my feet my back hurts and I have to keep running back and forth! And you're asking me where lunch is! From now on mister we are taking care of our own w…oman who we got pregnant! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a nap before someone wakes me up.

**He exits up the stairs**

Fran: Boy his hormones are all ova the place.

Max: You should've seen him with the first three.

CC: Yeah but he was so inexperienced then. I think I'll go up there with him.

Max: Make sure he's alright.

CC: Uh…yeah.

**She exits up the stairs**

Max: I haven't seen Brighton or Lisa since last night. Have you?

Fran: Nope. Maybe they went out for a picnic.

Max: I would think they would tell us or at least leave a note.

Fran: Did ya check your office?

Max: Oh you're right.

Fran: I know!

**He exits**

Fran: I always am.

Max os: I heard that!

**Next scene**

**Same place Max enters**

Max: Oh my God!

Fran: Wha? I didn't do it.

Max: Brighton went to go marry Lisa.

Fran: Oh how terr…ible?

Max: We've got to stop them. Niles! CC!

Niles and CC: What!

Max: Get down here!

**Next scene out by the car Niles, CC, Max, and Fran on the phone**

Fran to phone: Ok Thanks Ma. (Hangs up) Ok Mr. Sheffield, ma says the closet and the cheapest chapel her would be in Connecticut.

Niles: Oh I don't what to drive all the way to Connecticut.

Max: You won't have to, now get in the car.

**Next scene**

**Everyone in the car max is in the drivers' seat, while Fran, Niles, and CC are in the back**

Niles: Sir why couldn't I just trade places with Miss. Fine?

Max: Because… Shut up.

Fran: I neva get to drive!

Max: You can drive later!

CC: Maxwell are we there yet?

Max: No.

Fran: How bout now?

Max: No!

Niles: Since I'm not driving could we stop at TCBY?

Fran and CC: Yeah.

Max: No! We are not making any stops.

**Scene Flips**

**The same scene except Niles, CC, and Fran have ice cream in their hands**

Fran: Mmm this ice cream is delish. Ya want some Mr. Sheffield?

**She says putting the spoon in front of his face, and he pushes it away**

Max: No. Now we only and will only make one stop got it?

Everyone: Yeah.

Max: Oy.

Niles: Oh look Fran Mr. Sheffield's practicing his Yiddish.

Fran: Oh! Try Bubele.

Max: I was not practicing my Yiddish. I said oy because…

**All of a sudden the car stops**

Max: We're low on gas.

Fran: I think ya mean we're out of gas.

**Next scene**

**Outside the car somewhere on the road**

Max: Alright, I called the tote truck but they have other things to do before they can reach us. So Niles, CC, and Miss. Fine you'll stay here and wait while I go to the chapel.

Fran: Hold it, Mr. Sheffield, ya don't even know where the chapel is. (pretends to sound annoyed) I guess I'll have to go with ya.

**Next scene**

**Fran and Max walking**

Max: So how are we supposed to find this place?

Fran: Easy we just look for the star.

Max: Ah the North Star.

Fran: No! The Texaco star, it right across the chapel.

**Max rolls his eyes**

**Back at the car Niles and CC**

CC: You think we should tell them they're going the wrong way?

Niles: Nah.

**Next scene**

**Chapel a couple standing at the alter and Max runs in but stops**

Max whispering: Will you hurray up?

**Fran enters**

Fran whispering: Hey you're the one you're the one who did this to me!

Max: Stop that…

B: Dad?

Fran: Not now B you're fathers trying to stop…B!

Max: Brighton what are you doing here? Didn't you marry Lisa?

B: No. It's over.

Fran: Wha happened?

B: He wasn't mine.

Fran: Oh honey.

B: I knew along.

Max: What and you still came over here to marry her?

B: I loved her. But she didn't love me back.

Fran: Oh sweetie, I know exactly how ya feel. But if ya are really meant to be you'll be reunited again.

Max: And then you'll let nothing get in you're way.

B: Thanks guys, but I've actually given up on her, because I found someone else.

**He exits**

Fran: Five bucks says he's lying through his teeth.

**Next scene**

**Terrence Niles wearing a suit and sweeping, while humming Uptown Girl, he then looks around and then starts singing and dancing while sweeping**

Niles: Uptown girl she's been

Living in her uptown world

I bet she's never had a backstreet guy

I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a down town man

That's what I am

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll think I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all the presents from her uptown boys

She's got her choice

Uptown girl you know I can't afford to by her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walking she's looking so fine

And when she's talking she'll say that she's mine

She'll think I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a down town man

That's what I am

Uptown girl she's my uptown girl

CC os: Niles!

Niles: Coming! You know I'm married to an uptown girl.

**He exits the Terrence**

_The End_

_Ok the song Uptown girl does not belong to me but I heard it on the radio the other day and just thought, hey._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Next time: Baby time!_


	2. What a wonderful world

_Hey Fellow Nanny Fans! Story time again! Ok none of these characters belong to me, nor does the show. Please don't sue. The Nanny is FINALLY coming out on DVD and I want to spend my money on that and nothing else. Ok there's a couple of other stuff. So sit back and enjoy the story._

**What a Wonderful World**

**First scene**

**Morning Niles and CC in bed all of a sudden CC eyes open up wide and second's later Niles does the same.**

Niles: CC when did Chester crawl in to bed with us?

**They both look to see Chester asleep in his bed at the corner**

CC: That wasn't Chester that was me!

Niles: CC, I know you're pregnant but you can still get up to use the bathroom.

CC: No you shmendrik!

Niles: What did you say?

CC: I have no idea. But I know that my water broke!

Niles: Oh My God! Ok let's not panic. Oh My God! Ok, let's just go downstairs get in car and… Oh breakfast!

CC: Leave a note!

Niles: Ok come on.

**They exit**

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Living room CC who's in an over sized red turtleneck and matching pants is screaming in pain, while Fran who's wearing a pink robe is watching.**

Fran: Oy does it hurt that bad?

**CC gives her a look**

Fran: I'm gonna take that as a yes.

CC: NILES!

**Niles in a blue shirt and pants enters**

Niles: Alright I'm here. Ready?

**CC gives him a look**

Niles: I'm gonna take that as a yes. Thanks Fran, breakfast is on the table, and we'll call you as soon as it happens.

Fran: Ok bye sweetie, good luck.

**Niles and Fran hug**

Fran: CC, I'd hug ya but I'm afraid to. Bye.

Niles and CC: Bye.

**They exit**

Fran: Mr. Sheffield! Kids! Time to get up! We're going to the hospital!

**Next scene**

**CC's hospital room, Niles, CC and Dr Duncan**

Dr. Duncan: Ok CC, you aren't quite ready to deliver yet.

Niles and CC: What?

Dr. Duncan: You've only dilated three centimeters. Sorry.

CC: Oh Niles, here comes another one.

**Outside**

**Fran in yellow maternity overalls with a black top, Max in a green shirt and pants plus a jacket, and the kids**

Max: Miss. Fine are you sure they said it was ok?

Fran: Uh… yeah.

Max: Fine but if CC gets mad you are taking the blame for all of us.

Fran: Please the woman's in labor how much pain can she cause?

**Just then you here Niles scream**

B: Apparently a lot.

Fran: Oh come on.

**She opens the door**

Everyone: Surprise!

CC: What are you doing here! I said I didn't want any family members here.

Fran: Aw ya think of us as family.

**Just then another contraction**

CC: Ah! Niles hand!

Niles: Are you crazy you practically broke this one.

**Lifts up a hand**

CC: Hand!

**He gives her his hand and they both scream in the back round**

Maggie: Gee, I hope Fran isn't like this when she's in labor.

Max, Grace, and B: Yeah.

Fran: Hey!

**The screaming has stopped**

Fran: Ok kids why don't ya go down to the cafeteria and get some thing to eat.

Gracie: But we're not hungry.

Fran: Not for ya for me. Niles, CC ya need anything?

**Niles lifts up his hand**

Niles: Ice I need ice.

**Next scene**

**Waiting room Fran and Max sitting down**

Max: Jeez eighteen hours and still no baby.

Fran: Yeah the miracle of birth sure is a snooze. I hope when I have my baby that it just slides right out.

Max: I think we all do. Or you know you could have a C-section.

Fran: Oy don't even say those words.

Max: Why? I'm sure it doesn't hurt.

Fran: Oh you're one to know.

**Niles enters in a rush**

Niles: CC's going to the delivery room!

**Max stands up and Fran sits up**

Fran and Max: Really!

Niles: No. I just wanted to know what it felt like.

**Fran stands up**

Fran: Niles, that wasn't funny. Oh Mr. Sheffield, Niles, I think I'm having my first contraction. And I aint enjoying it!

Max: Oh my God what do we do? Go to the hospital!

Niles: We are in a hospital.

Fran: Mr. Sheffield go get a room!

Max: Right.

**He exits in a rush**

Fran: Now ya see that was funny.

**Next scene**

**CC's hospital room CC, Niles, and Dr. Duncan enters**

Dr. Duncan: Hey CC, how are you feeling?

CC sarcastically: Oh terrific!

Dr. Duncan: Well I'm afraid, it's still going to be awhile, you've only dilated four centimeters.

CC and Niles: Four!

Dr. Duncan: You are moving along just slowly, I'll be right back.

**She exits**

CC: Oh Niles, why doesn't it want to come out!

Niles: I think it's because you've made such a nice home for it in there, it just doesn't want to leave.

CC: Oh shut up I know you're just saying that so I can bring back the action an extra month.

Niles: No I'm serious. But just out of curiosity is it working?

**Next scene**

**Waiting room Fran and Max**

Fran: Oh Mr. Sheffield this is so cruel!

Max: What is?

Fran: This whole hospital! I mean look around. (Starts pointing at doctors) Cute doctor, cute doctor cute doctor, (points to herself) fat pregnant nanny.

Max: Oh Miss. Fine you are a beautiful pregnant nanny.

Fran: Really?

Max: The most beautiful one I've ever scene.

**They look at each other adoringly and are about to kiss when… Max's cell phone rings**

Max: Excuse me.

**He gets up and leaves**

**Next scene**

**CC's room Niles, CC, Dr. Duncan and a man played by Matthew Perry enter**

Dr. Duncan: Hey you two, this is my husband Frank.

Frank: Hi. Wow eighteen hours. Having fun?

CC: Oh it's been a thrill.

Frank: You're both so lucky.

Niles lifting up his hand: Lucky may not be the word we'd use right now.

Frank: Well maybe not now but in a matter of hours…

**Niles and CC both groan**

Frank: Or minutes, you CC will bring life into the world, and Niles you'll be watching your wife do it. I'm sorry I'm getting carried away it's just we may might not be able to have kids.

Niles and CC: Oh I'm sorry.

Dr Duncan: Congratulations CC you've dialed 10 centimeters, you're about to become parents, we'll be right back.

**They exit**

**CC starts to cry**

Niles: CC what's wrong?

CC: Niles I'm not ready to deliver.

Niles: Hey baby, everything's gonna be alright, I'll be right there. And just think once it's over our regular routine can come back.

CC: Oh yeah like I'm going to let you touch me again.

**She rolls to her side**

Niles to himself: I'll give it two days.

**Next scene**

**Waiting room Fran and Max playing cards Niles enters in a rush**

Niles: CC's going to the delivery room!

Fran and Max: Uh hu. That's nice.

Fran: Got any threes?

Niles: No really!

Fran and Max: Uh hu.

Niles: Fine don't listen to me.

**He exits**

Max: You want to go check it out don't you?

Fran: Could we?

Max: Absolutely!

**Next scene**

**CC's room Niles who's now in scrubs, and CC who's being rolled to the delivery room and is holding Niles' hand Fran and Max enter**

Fran: Oh My God ya weren't kidding.

Dr Duncan: Ready?

**CC looks at Niles who smiles**

CC: Yeah.

Fran and Max: Bye.

**And they roll her out**

Fran: Oy that looked painful. Twenty bucks say's it's a girl.

Max: You're on.

**They shake hands**

**Next scene**

**Delivery room a sweaty CC who's holding Niles' hand plus the doctor and nurses**

Dr Duncan: Come on CC push.

CC: Oh God Niles you are so dead once I'm done!

Niles: Come on Sweetheart you're doing great.

Dr. Duncan: Ok I see the head.

**Niles looks over**

Niles: Oh my God CC you've got to see this.

CC: I'm kinda busy right now Niles!

Niles: Oh right.

**He goes back with CC**

Dr Duncan: Ok CC one more big push.

CC: No I can't do it.

Niles: Yes you can come on.

CC: No I can't. Niles you live to serve you do it for me.

Niles: Come on CC, ready one two three.

**A baby's cry fills the room**

Dr. Duncan: You have a baby girl.

Niles: You did it.

**He quickly kisses her**

CC: Oh thank you Niles I couldn't have done it without you. Nothing.

**Dr Duncan hand them their baby who has blond hair and baby blue eyes**

Niles: She's beautiful.

CC: And so tiny.

Niles: So when can we start on the next one?

CC: Not now Niles I have a headache. But it won't be long.

Niles: I love you.

CC: I love you.

**Frank enters**

Frank: Hi. Uh Mone, the doctor called you're pregnant.

Dr. Duncan: What?

Frank: We're having a baby!

**Dr. Duncan runs to Frank who lifts her up as they kiss.**

Niles and CC: Congratulations.

Dr. Duncan and Frank: Thanks. You two.

Frank: Just think in a couple of months we'll have one of those.

**Just then the baby starts to cry**

Frank: Mone I'm scared.

**They all laugh**

**Next scene**

**CC's hospital room Niles CC and the baby Family enters**

Fran: Hey you guys.

Niles and CC: Hey.

**Niles hands her over to Fran**

Fran: Oh she's so cute.

Max: Yes congratulations both of you.

Maggie: So do you have a name yet?

CC: Yes, Michelle Maryann Babcock.

Fran: Oh she's not taking your name?

Niles: Nope.

Fran: Hm? That bad. Ya wanna tell me now?

Niles: The day ya tell me your real age.

Fran: Oh then be ready to wait baby.

Grace: She's so beautiful. I can't wait to have a baby.

**Fran hands Michelle to Max**

Max: Oh…

CC: You say that now Grace…

Niles: Oh my God there is new hope that she'll remember Michelle's name.

Fran: Did it hurt that bad?

**Max hands Michelle to CC**

CC: It was the most horrible pain I have ever been through.

Fran: Oh now I'm really looking forward to it.

CC: But it does help when you've got someone you love and who loves you back there beside you holding your hand.

**Niles kisses her head**

Fran: Boy the kids really softened them.

**Next scene**

**Waiting room Fran and Max**

Fran: Do ya realize the next time we're here we'll be having our baby?

Max: Yes, exciting isn't it? Oh that reminds me. Miss. Fine remember that kiss we almost had?

Fran: Yes?

Max: Well I want to talk about it.

Fran: Ok, shoot.

Max: Miss. Fine, I think…

Fran: Oh my God. Yes.

Max: What?

Fran: Uh? What?

Max: I was going to say I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.

Fran: Oh, don't worry. It's not like ya did it and then ya took it back. Oh but could ya get me a room, cause she's coming?

Max: She? I thought we agreed to have it a surprise?

Fran: Yeah but we also agreed to stay together till death do us part, do ya see any ring! Now Go!

**He exits running and Fran relaxes**

Fran: Works very time.

**She sits back down**

**Next scene**

**CC's hospital room, Niles sitting down next to CC who's nursing baby Michelle**

Niles: She has your nose.

CC: She has your eyes.

**Niles kisses her hand**

Niles: Thank you, CC for this beautiful gift.

CC: No Niles thank you, I thought I'd never have one of these, and now thanks to you I do.

Niles: And we owe it all to Paris. But you know what I loved you before that.

CC: Really? Me too.

**They kiss**

Niles: Wow Michelle Really has softened us.

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed! This story is dedicated to my BF Michelle. Thanks for always being there and being able to put up with me and The Nanny. I'd also like to thank Renee and Jenn, for all there sweet comments. Thanks Girls!_

_Next time: Baby love!_


	3. Baby love

_Hello hello, it's Sunday which means it's story time, so let's get started. None of these characters belong to me nor does the show, so please no one sue! Enjoy!_

**Baby Love**

**First scene**

**Office Max in a suit sitting in the chair, Niles in a suit who's trying to dust and hold baby Michelle, who's in one of those red baby outfits Fran enters in a pink and red maternity outfits**

Fran: Knock Knock. Hi Mr. Sheffield, Niles, and little Michelle, wait where's CC?

Niles: Oh she's sleeping we didn't get much sleep last night.

Fran to Michelle: Well it couldn't have been because of this little angel.

Niles: Nope.

Fran: Oh a month already, in a few more weeks I'll be skinny and holding my baby.

Niles: Here how about in the meantime you can practice changing this little princess's dipper.

**Niles starts to hand Michelle to Fran**

Fran: I would but Jr. here, keeps getting in the way.

Max: I thought you said we were having a girl?

Fran: We are but they don't have a name like that for girls. Plus I feel terrible.

Max: That's why you're supposed to be lying on the couch taking it easy.

Fran: Why did you have to tell me that now I'm not gonna wanna go.

Max: What are you a child?

Fran: Yes. Listen ya gotta learn to tell me the opposite, watch. Niles should I go out on a date with this guy?

Niles: No.

Fran: Ok. See I listen to him now you try. Remember opposite. Mr. Sheffield can I have a raise?

Max: Yes.

Fran: Oh thank you Mr. Sheffield!

Max: Miss. Fine!

Fran: Gotta go.

**She exits**

**Theme song**

**Next scene Fran sitting on the couch and Grace walks in**

Grace: Hi Fran.

Fran: Hi angel, oh come here.

**Grace goes to sit next to her**

Fran: Put your hand right here.

Grace: She kicked.

Fran: Yeah, Oo honey go get your father.

Grace: Ok, why?

Fran: Cause I just went into labor!

**Max and Niles enter**

Max: What the devil is going on?

Grace: Fran's in labor!

Niles: Oh you didn't get it on the couch it's impossible to get out.

**They all give him a look**

Niles: Oh I'll just flip it over.

**Max gives him a shocked look**

Niles: Uh…

Fran: Hello! There's a person coming out of me!

Max: Oh right. Ok Niles go start the car, Gracie you go call the family and… CC!

CC os: What!

Max: Get down here!

CC os: I'm busy!

Fran: CC GET DOWN HERE NOW!

**CC who's wearing an oversized blue turtle neck and jeans carrying Michelle comes down**

CC: What?

Niles: Fran's in labor.

Max: CC I want you to get Fran's over night bag meet us in the hospital and call the hospital as soon as we leave.

CC: Alright hold on.

**She hands Michelle to Niles and goes up stairs**

Fran: Oh my God!

Max: Can I get you anything?

Fran: You can get me drugs I want the drugs!

**CC comes down with a leopard suitcase in hand**

CC: Alright here's the bag.

Max: Ah thank you CC, come on Niles help me out.

Niles: Ok heads or tails?

Max: Niles this is no time for a coin toss.

Fran: He means me! Oh forget it, I'll get up myself.

**She gets up and starts to walk towards the door.**

Fran: But I aint driving!

CC: Told you it hurt.

**Fran gives her a look they all say their goodbyes and are out the door**

**Next scene**

**Car Niles in front and Max and Fran in the back**

Fran: Oy are we there yet?

Niles: No it's the traffic there must have been an accident.

Fran: Alright look, we'll take my short cut, Scoot ova Mr. Sheffield!

Max: I'm not to sure we should take your short…

Fran: Hey are ya the one giving birth?

Max: Fine we'll take it.

Fran: Thank you. Now trust me, no one knows about this short cut except me and the rest of the Fines.

**Scene flips to them stuck in traffic again**

Niles: And apparently the rest of New York.

Fran: Oh here comes anotha!

**She screams in the back round**

Max: Niles, can't you pull out of here?

Niles: No sir it's bumper to bumper.

Fran: Oh my God ya guys this it!

Niles and Max: What!

Fran: She's coming!

Niles: Mr. Sheffield, go over there and help her deliver.

Max: No you do it.

Niles: I'm not gonna do it.

**They start to argue**

Fran: Niles you go cause he's neva going near there again!

**Niles goes where the baby's suppose to come out from**

Niles: Oh God.

Max and Fran: What?

**Max looks over**

Max: Oh God!

Fran: Wha!

Max: I think she has two heads.

Fran: Wha!

Niles: Maybe it's her bottom.

Max: That's not how it's supposed to come out.

Niles: Well I don't know! Just push harder Fran!

Fran: AH! This kid is so grounded when she comes out!

Max: Come on Fran.

**Niles looks surprised and loving at Max and Fran who don't notice then looks back at the baby coming out**

Niles: She's coming. Ready?

Fran: You're kidding right?

Max: This is it.

Fran: This is it.

Niles: This is it. One, two, three.

All three: Oh my God!

**Next scene**

**Hospital waiting room the whole family**

Yetta: I can't believe Frannie's having her baby.

Maggie: Wow for once she's right.

Yetta: Sylvia, these kids are all blond I think they're the butlers.

CC: Oh they better not be.

Yetta (pointing to Michelle): Whose is this one?

Sylvia: Ma go play the slot machines.

**Yetta exits**

Sylvia: So where's your husband?

CC: He was supposed to be bringing them here.

Sylvia: So he's not going to be able to serve but what about his wife?

**CC rolls her eyes**

**Next scene**

**Car Fran holding the baby who's wrapped up in a blanket Max sitting next to her and Niles driving**

Fran: Oh she's so beautiful.

Max: Yes. Niles, are we almost there?

Niles: Yes sir we're here.

Max: Ready?

Fran: Ready.

**Next scene**

**Hospital waiting room the family there and Fran enters holding the baby with Niles behind her**

Fran: Hi Ma.

Sylvia: Oh hi Fran. Fran!

Val: What happened?

Maggie: Yeah you did say this hospital right?

**Max enters**

Max: Uh Fran they want to check you and the baby in.

Fran: Oh ok. I'll answer your question as soon as I can. If I can remember them.

**They exit**

Sylvia to Niles: Did he just call her Fran!

Niles: Yes, and that's the second time!

Sylvia: What does this mean!

Niles: I'm not sure.

Sylvia: Then let's make it something.

Niles: Right behind you.

**They start to exit**

CC: Niles!

Niles: What?

CC: Can I help?

**Niles pulls her arm and they follow Sylvia**

**Next scene**

**Max standing by the nursery (or what ever that place where they keep the babies) CC walks over**

CC: Hey.

Max: Hi.

CC: Is she in there?

Max: Yes right over there.

CC: She's beautiful.

Max: Yes, she does have Fran's looks.

CC: I'm sorry, I just have to ask. Why aren't you two together?

Max: It's too difficult.

CC: What is?

Max: Everything, us, marriage.

CC: Maxwell marriage is a beautiful thing. You remember.

Max: I know, but what if Fran and I aren't supposed to get married. I'm just worried that'll we'll get together and then things won't work out and then that'll leave the children in the middle and I could never…

CC: Do that to them. I know, or you could get everything you wanted since she walked into our lives five years ago.

**Next scene**

**Fran's hospital room Fran in a blue robe holding the baby and Niles sitting beside her on a chair**

Fran: Ya know Niles I really appreciate what ya did.

Niles: Hey don't worry. It' an experience I'll never forget.

Fran: Yeah well I still want you and CC to be her Godparents.

Niles: Oh Fran we'd be honored.

Fran: Hey you've been here for me since day one. It's the least we could do.

**She looks as if she's about to cry**

Niles: Fran are you alright?

Fran: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just…Niles do you think I'll ever have the family I've always wanted?

Niles: Oh I'm sure of it.

**Doctor Reynolds enters with the baby**

Dr. Reynolds: Ok Frannie it's time to feed the baby.

Niles: I better get going.

Fran: Ok. Oh and Niles, thanks for everything.

Niles: No problem.

**He exits**

**Next scene**

**Hospital hallway Max Sylvia enters**

Sylvia: Oh Mr. Sheffield there you are!

Max: Ah Sylvia, what can I…

Sylvia: Nothing, I just wanted to hug my granddaughters' father.

Max: Oh of course.

**They hug and Sylvia puts something in his jacket pocket and they let go**

Sylvia: And I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the times I tried to get you and Fran married.

Max: Thank you Sylvia. Now if only you could get Niles to say the same. I'm getting worried that the girls' first words will be "Marry her!"

Sylvia: One of these days it'll happen. Just remember marriage is a beautiful thing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make Morty his lunch. The shlup.

**Next scene**

**Fran's hospital room Max enters**

Fran: Hey Mr. Sheffield.

Max: Hello. Uh I think we need to talk.

Fran: Ok, shoot.

Max: I was thinking about Jenn.

Fran: Yeah?

Max: I think going on like this will confuse her so…

Fran to herself: Oh my God.

Max: I think we should start calling each other mom and dad when we're around her.

Fran: Oh is that it?

Max: Yes. I know it will be different and maybe difficult but…

Fran: No it sounds good.

Max: Are you crying?

Fran: Uh yeah, looks like. It's probably just my hormones or somthin. Could ya hand me a kelnix?

Max: Sure.

Fran: Thanks. They're over there under your jacket.

**Max goes to the chair lifts up his jacket and something falls out, he bends down on one knee and picks up the ring box and opens it.**

Fran: Mr. Sheffield?

**He turns to her still on one knee and open ring box in hand**

Fran: Oh my God. Ok.

**Max looks surprised and confused**

**Next scene**

**Waiting room Niles rocking baby Michelle Max enters**

Max: Niles!

Niles: Sh! What?

Max: Don't what me I know you put this ring in my pocket.

**Shows him the ring**

Niles: I did not. But what did you do with the ring just a question.

Max: I didn't do anything. Well I think I proposed.

Niles: Oh congratulations you stud.

Max: I didn't propose Fran thinks I did.

Niles: Oh and why does Fran think you proposed?

Max: Well I dropped the ring, bent down to pick it up on one knee, opened it and turned to her.

Niles: Hate to break it to you sir, but you did propose.

Max: But I didn't say "Will you marry me?"

Niles: You just did.

Max: Niles.

Niles: Fine. Go tell her and break her poor little heart.

**Niles walks away**

**Next scene**

**Fran's hospital room Max enters**

Max: Fran?

Fran: Yes, Max? Boy that's gonna need rime to get used to. But don't worry I'll get it.

Max: Uh actually…

Fran: So when do you think we should have the wedding?

Max: Fran…

Fran: Oh but first we need the engagement party.

Max: There isn't going to be an engagement party!

Fran: Fine then I want a big wedding.

Max: There isn't going to be a wedding.

Fran: Then why did ya propose!

Max: I didn't!

Fran: Yes ya did! Ya bent down right there (points to the chair) ring box in hand and ya said "Will you marry me?"

Max: No I didn't!

Fran: Yes ya… Oh my God ya didn't. Oy. I'm so sorry I just assumed.

Max: Don't worry it was my fault too.

Fran: Yeah you're right it was your fault.

**Max gives her a look**

Fran: I'm just glad I didn't tell ma.

Max: Yeah… Oh my God! She's the one who put the ring in my pocket!

Fran: Wha!

Max: Well it couldn't have been CC she went home to rest and Niles was with you the whole time.

Fran: Oh my God it was Ma!

Max: Well she only did it to make you happy.

Fran: Yeah. (To herself) And maybe someday I will be.

**Next scene**

**Hospital waiting room Max sitting down and Niles comes over**

Niles: So did everything work out with Fran?

Max: Yes, she took it rather well.

Niles: Just like you hoped?

Max: Yeah.

Niles: Well if you don't need anything, I think I'll go over there with my girls.

**Points to where CC's sitting with Michelle in her lap cooeing at her**

Max: Of course go right a head.

**Niles starts to walk off**

**  
**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day

Max: Oh and Niles.

**  
**I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight,

Niles: Yes sir?

In the arms of an Angel  
fly away from here  
from this cold dark hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the Angels  
may you find some comfort there

Max: Enjoy.

Niles: Uh thank you?

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time

**Niles walks over there and Max watches**

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees...  
In the arms of the Angels  
fly away from here..  
from this cold dark hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear,  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie

**Niles kisses CC and then cooes at Michelle Max is still watching**

You're in the arms of the angels

May you find some comfort there

You're in the arms of the angels

May you find some comfort there

**Max sighs a deep sigh as the scene fades to black**

_The End_

_Hope ya liked I couldn't think of a song to go with it so I asked a friend and she suggested this one Thanks Michelle!  
And thanks again to Jenn and Renee! And Gia_

Next time: Tell her about it.


	4. Tell her about it

_Ok everyone once again, none of these characters belong to me nor does the show. Or the songs used. So please no one sue. Please! Hope ya enjoy!_

**Tell Her About It**

**First scene dinning room Fran enters in a tight pink and black poke doted dress**

Fran: Good morning everyone! I am happy to announce, I amback to my old well not old but skinny self. And I'm better than ever, this dress is from my junior year in high school, and it fits perfectly.

**She starts to walk but very slowly**

Fran: Geeze now I know how Yetta feels. Niles, Mr. Sheffield, a little help?

**They grab her from each side and carry her to her seat where she sits and we hear a rip**

Fran: Ok maybe prefect isn't the right word.

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Nursery CC in a knee length black skirt and purple silk blouse Fran enters in a red skirt, a badge top and small red jacket**

Fran: Hey CC.

CC: Oh good Fran I need to talk to you.

Fran: Ok.

CC: I think we should start taking shifts.

Fran: Ok sounds good to me.

CC: Good we start this week you take the night shift.

Fran: Wha! I don't wanna take the night shift!

CC: Oh come on please at least for tonight?

Fran: Why?

CC: Because our anniversary is coming up.

Fran: You were married in February.

CC: Not that anniversary.

Fran: CC, I would but…

CC: Uh ha.

Fran: I… eh… doctors orders I need to take it easy.

CC: Too bad I guess I'll just have to remember when Niles took me in his arms and kissed me and then…

Fran: Ok! I'll do it!

CC: Good. Oh and you can't get Maxwell or one of the children they're all busy.

Fran: I wasn't gonna do that.

**She exits**

**Hallway**

Fran: Ok new plan.

**Next scene**

**Office**

**Max at his desk in a suit and brown tie**

Max: Niles!

**Niles enters in a suit and red tie**

Niles: Yes sir?

Max: Niles, I need your help.

Niles to himself: When don't you need my help?

Max: What was that?

Niles: I said I hope it doesn't take long because CC and I have reservations.

Max: For what?

Niles: Our anniversary.

Max: I thought you two were married in February?

Niles: Not that anniversary.

Max: Oh that's right today would have been mine and Kim's anniversary.

Niles to himself quickly: Yeah but it's not so what are you gonna do?

Max: Niles I think I may have feelings for Miss. Fine, Fran I mean Miss. Fine. God I don't even know what to call her.

Niles: I like Mrs. Sheffield.

Max: What did you say?

Niles: I said, what do you mean Mr. Sheffield?

Max: Well I think I've finally realized I them after yours and Sylvia's scam.

Niles: What scam?

Max: Don't what scam me, you know what scam I'm talking about…

Niles: Ok, so you were saying.

Max: I think I may actually lo…

Niles: Yes?

Max: I may actually love her.

Niles: Yahoo! Sorry. So why are you telling me this?

Max: Because I don't know what to do!

Niles: Oh! Tell her!

Max: What if she doesn't believe me? And she leaves me I mean us.

Niles: Well I guess you'll never know unless you tell her.

**He exits**

**Next scene**

**Later that day Office Max at his desk Niles enters.**

Niles: Sir, CC and I are off for the night.

Max: Oh alright. Have a good time.

Niles: Thank you. Oh and sir could you listen to this?

**He hands him a CD and Max grabs it and looks at it**

Max: As long as it's not you singing again. I already have box full of those.

Niles: No sir. Although you maybe able to see me delivering the message.

**He exits**

**Next scene**

**Niles helping CC who's in a black that feel down to her knees along with a sliver necklace and with her hair lose with her black coat**

CC: Niles what were you doing in the office just a few minutes ago?

Niles: Oh just helping make some dreams come true.

CC: Oh yeah? Well I have a couple of dreams you could help come true too.

Niles: Oh really?

**They are about to kiss when Fran in a white blue spotted short dress enters holding Michelle who's in a little pink outfit that says "Daddy's little Girl"**

Fran: Guess who wanted to say bye bye to Mommy and Daddy.

**They walk over and CC kisses the top of her head while Niles kisses her hand**

CC: Oh bye angel.

Fran: Bye.

**CC gives her a look and they walk towards the door**

Niles: Thanks again Fran. We'll be back in the morning.

Fran: Ok, have fun. Well not too much. I don't think I could handle three kids…oh wait.

Niles: Bye princess.

Fran: Bye.

**Niles and CC roll their eyes and are out door**

Fran: Hey I never heard a name.

**Next scene**

**Office Max pacing around**

Max to himself: Come on old man you've got to decide. Maybe that CD will help. As long as it's not Niles singing that "six bucks an hour" again.

**He puts the CD in the stereo and presses play**

Listen boy, don't want to see a good thing slip away

You know I like watching anyone make the same mistakes

I made. She's a real nice girl and she's always there for you

But a nice girl wouldn't tell ya what ya should do

Listen boy I'm sure you think you got it all under control

You're a big boy now you'll never let her go But that's just the

Kind of thing she ought to know.

Tell her about it, tell her everything you feel, Give her every reason

To except that you're for real

Tell her about it Tell her all your crazy dreams let her know you

Need her let her know how much she means

Listen boy. It's not automatically a certain guarantee to insure yourself

You've got to provide communication constantly

When you love someone you're always insecure and there's the only one way

To assure

Tell her about it let her know how much you care when she can't be with you

Tell her you wish she were there tell her about it everyday before you leave

Pay her some attention give her something to believe

Cause now and then she'll get to worrying just because you haven't spoken in so long

Though you may not have done anything will that be consolation when she's gone

Listen boy, its good information from a man who's made mistakes

She's a trusting soul she's put her trust in you but a girl like that wouldn't tell you what you should do

What you should do Tell her about it tell her everything you feel give her every reason to accept that you're

For real Tell her about it Tell her all your crazy dreams let her know you need her let her let her know how

Much she means tell her about it, tell her how you feel right now Tell her about it the girl don't like waiting

To long you've got to tell her about it Tell her now and you won't go wrong you got to tell her about it before

It gets to late you got to tell her about it you know the girl don't want to wait you got to tell her about it

Max: Only you Niles.

**Next scene**

**Living room Fran watching TV while the babies are in the play pin (Jenn's shirt says born to shop)**

Fran: Now you see girls Matt is getting married to Kate but he loves Florence but is to afraid to tell her. But what he doesn't know is that they are still married from their Vegas wedding.

**They just look at her**

Fran: Yeah I know it's confusing.

**Max enters**

Max: Uh Fran?

Fran: Oh hi Max?

Max: Uh we need to talk.

Fran: Oy beware of those words girls. Ok go.

Max: Well you see I've been thinking for a long time, every morning, every night about you about us…

Fran: Us?

Max: Yes…

Fran: There's an us?

Max: Would you let me finish? Fran, I love you.

Fran: Oh my God. Really?

Max: Yes and I'm not taking it back.

Fran: Never?

Max: Ever.

Fran: Oh Mr... Max, I love you too.

**They kiss**

Fran: You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment.

Max: Oh I think I do.

Fran: How did this happen? I mean well you know.

Max: Well I had a little help from Niles and Billy Joel.

Fran: Billy Joel?

Max: Yes Niles gave me one of his CDs.

Fran: Oh which one did it for ya?

Max: Tell her about it.

Fran: Oooh my new favorite song. Well after any of Barbra Streisands' of course.

**They kiss again**

**Next scene**

**Niles and CCs' hotel room Niles in his blue robe sitting on the bed talking on the phone and then hangs up as CC in her silk green robe with black lace outlining and matching nightgown enters drinking Champaign**

Niles: That was Fran Michelle just fell asleep. She sounded happy.

CC: You think Maxwell told her?

Niles: I hope so.

CC: So do I.

**Niles gives her a shocked look as she sits on the bed beside him**

CC: Don't give me that look. I want those two to finally get together so they can be happy just like I am.

**Niles plus CC on top of him and kisses her**

Niles: Happy anniversary brunette.

CC: Happy anniversary bellboy.

**They kiss again**

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to Jenn and Renee again and all the other people to support my writing. Thanks! This story is dedicated to my parents. Happy Anniversary!_

Next time: Best of my Love


	5. Best of my Love

_And again none of these characters belong to me nor does the show and it never will. Please don't sue I'm only having fun. Yada yada… Hope you enjoy!_

**Best of My Love**

**First scene office Max in a suit with green tie Fran enters in a short bright purple dress with a big round black belt**

Fran: Hi Max.

Max: Hello Fran.

Fran: Oh say it again.

Max: Hello Fran.

Fran: God I love that!

Max: So did you tell your mother?

Fran: Have you told your Niles?

Max: Uh…

Fran: Don't worry I left ma with a note and Niles was in there too. But when I say now we run.

Max: How do you know…

**Fran puts her hand up to his face**

Fran: Five, four, three, two, one.

Niles os: Finally!

Sylvia: Halleluiah!

Fran: Now!

**They run out on the Terence**

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen**

**Sylvia in a blue outfit and Fran in same thing sitting at the table**

Sylvia: Oh Fran I'm so happy for us I mean you.

Fran: Oh thanks Ma and guess what? Tomorrow is our first date!

Sylvia: Ah!

Fran: But you can't go. Or stay here.

Sylvia: Aw!

**CC in a light blue pant suit enters**

Fran: Hey CC.

CC: Hey Fran, Sylvia. Do you know what's with Niles?

Fran: What's wrong with him?

CC: He's very happy, in fact it's the middle of the day and he wants dessert.

**She gets some ready whip and exits as Sylvia and Fran try to shake off the picture CC planted in their heads**

Sylvia: Meanwhile, where's he taking you?

Fran: Oh I have no idea. I thought about asking Niles, but then I realized if he knew he already would've blabed.

Sylvia: I have to go darling. And Frannie I am so happy for you. But if you screw this up, you're out of the family.

**Next Scene**

**Pedestrian office Niles in a suit and red tie CC in the same the thing a doctor played by Lisa Kudrow and baby Michelle in a little pink and yellow dress**

Dr: Well everything looks good with little Michelle. I found out what the problem is, she staring with an ear infection. So I'm going to give you some drops to put in her ear every night before bedy bye. Any questions?

**CC and Niles look at each other then shake their heads**

Dr: Ok I'll go tell the nurse.

**She exits and Niles starts to put Michelle inside the carrier**

CC: My guess is she got the ear infection from hearing you and Sylvia scream this morning.

Niles: Or maybe it was from hearing you scream last night.

**CC hits him**

CC: Pay butler boy.

Niles: How much do I owe you? Wait I thought those days were over for you.

CC: Go.

**CC points to the door**

CC: Daddy's a worthless servant, yes he is.

**By the contour**

**A pregnant nurse played by Jennifer Aniston and Niles**

Nurse: Oh my God, Niles!

Niles: Yes?

Nurse: It's me Cousin Samantha!

Niles: Oh my God, Little Cousin Sammy?

Samantha: Yeah. Except maybe not so little anymore.

Niles: When are you due?

Samantha: One month. So what are you doing here?

Niles: My daughter…

Samantha: Oh that's right you married that brunette.

Niles: Yup.

**We now see CC walking over to the contour but then stops and sees Niles and Samantha hugging and listens to Niles' conversation**

Niles: I'll see if I can sneak away.

Samantha: Ok I've got to go. Bye Nilesy.

**Samantha exits**

CC: Daddy's a dead man yes he is.

**Niles comes up to CC**

Niles: Ready?

CC: Um yeah.

**They exit**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen CC sitting at the table with a lot of food around her eating Fran enters**

Fran: Oh my God, Ma and CC switched places. Oy poor Niles.

CC: Shut up Nanny Fine.

Fran: Nope I was wrong. Hey ya called me Nanny Fine, what's wrong?

CC: Nothing. Leave me alone.

Fran: I can't.

CC: Why?

Fran: Cause I'm queen yenta. Well next to ma of course. One time when I was seventeen…

CC: Fine I'll tell you! I think Niles is having a….

Fran: What CC, a baby?

CC: No an… affair.

Fran: Wha that's ridiculous.

CC: Then why was he hugging this pregnant nurse at the doctors' office.

Fran: Eh… maybe he wanted a discount.

**CC gives her a look**

Fran: This is so weird. Although, we did think it was gonna happen.

CC: What!

Fran: Well Yetta said it first.

CC: This is crazy. Niles would never do this to us. To me.

Fran: Right. Although…

CC: Shut up.

**CC exits**

**Next scene**

**Office Max in suit with brown tie Fran enters in a yellow with red squiggly lines on it outfit**

Fran: Hi Max.

Max: Hello…

**She sits on his lap and kisses him**

Max: Forget it, I'm not braking.

Fran: Oh come on! Tell me! Niles was right it's no fun being left out of the loop!

Max: Fran.

Fran: Fine. I guess I'm just going to have to bring out my secrete weapon.

**Fran exits**

Max: What secrete weapon?

**Fran enters holding Jenn who's wearing a blue dress**

Fran: Say hi to daddy.

**She hands her to Max**

Max: Oh God Fran you don't play fair.

Fran: Nope.

Max: Fine, I'll tell you.

Fran: Really?

Max: No.

Fran: Why not!

Max: Because you'll enjoy it more if it's a surprise.

**He exits with Jenn**

Fran: Yeah well ya can't keep a secrete from me. No sir. I have my ways. Gracie!

**Next scene**

**Living room Fran in the same thing looking at a magazine and eating chocolates as an angry CC who's in a black knee length skirt and red blouse enters with Niles who's in a suit with blue tie following her**

Niles: Would you tell me already!

Fran: It's no use if he won't tell Gracie he's not gonna tell you.

Niles: I was talking to CC.

CC: Well you can talk as much as you want but you aren't getting your answer. Or anything else for that matter!

**She exits towards the office and Niles sits beside Fran**

Niles: She is impossible!

Fran (pointing to the office area): No he is impossible!

**She offers him some chocolate from the box and he accepts**

Fran: Hey Niles, I think I know away for us to help each other out. Ya tell me where our date is and I'll tell ya what's up with CC.

Niles: Alright you first.

Fran: Ok, (she starts to hit him with the magazine) what's up with you and that sluty nurse!

Niles: What nurse? Wait she agreed to that… and how do you know about that?

Fran: EW! No! Great another picture has been planted in my head!

Niles: Meanwhile what nurse!

Fran: The nurse ya were kissing at the doctors' office!

Niles: That was my cousin Samantha!

Fran: EW, Niles I know I did the same thing but I didn't know he was my cousin!

Niles: I never kissed her, I hugged her and said I'd try to…Oh she must have heard…You know it's times like these that make me think she may be a blond. Even though…

Fran: Hold it! Before ya say something I don't wanna hear, the date, tell me where's the date!

Niles: Ok, according to my sources, you're going to the Russian tea room for dinner then out dancing somewhere and then back home on a carriage ride.

Fran: Oh I've gotta go get ready. Wish me luck!

Niles: Same here.

Fran and Niles: Luck!

**They each go separate ways Fran upstairs and Niles to kitchen**

**Next scene**

**Later that Night Niles and CC's room **

**CC lying on her side of the bed with her laptop on her lap in some sweats Niles enters the room still in today's clothing he takes off his suit jacket and sits next to her **

Niles: CC?

CC: What?

Niles: I know why you're upset with me.

CC: Why Niles?

Niles: Do you actually think I'd have an affair?

CC: I never…

Niles: CC.

CC: Niles it's just I saw you hugging that nurse and I just thought…

Niles: CC that was my cousin, Samantha. She's a lovely woman but she's my cousin!

CC: Then why did you say I'll see if I can sneak away?

Niles: From Mr. Sheffield. I was going to go with her to her Lamaze class on Wednesday. Her husband's out of town.

CC: So you're not having an affair?

**Niles takes her in his arms**

Niles: No of course not.

CC: Oh Niles I'm sorry, I should have trusted you more. I'm sorry.

**She hugs him back and he kisses her head**

Niles: It's ok. Just remember I would never do that to Michelle.

CC: What about me?

Niles: What about you?

**CC playfully hits him**

Niles: Especially you baby.

**They kiss and are about to start something when the babies start to cry and they break apart**

Niles: I'll be right back.

**He heads towards the door**

CC: Don't take to long.

**Niles is now outside but his head is sticking in**

Niles: I'll be as fast as it took your ex boyfriends to dump you.

**CC throws a pillow at him just as the door closes**

**Next scene**

**In a carriage Fran in a short long sleeved black dress and Max in a suit with black tie, both covered in a blanket snuggling**

Fran: Oh Max, tonight was prefect. Niles was wrong well part wrong.

Max: Well I told him a lye and the truth. But mostly a lye because I knew he would tell you.

Fran: Ah you have learned well "Jetei."

Max: Fran, I'm sorry I made you wait five…

Fran: Six.

Max: Six years. I was just so afraid I'd lose you.

Fran: Oh don't worry Max. It was worth the wait. Just don't wait another six years to go to the next level.

Max: Deal.

**They kiss**

_The End_

Hope ya enjoyed! Thanks once again to Jenn and Renee Gia, Lauren and Michelle who wouldn't let me watch anything until I finished this! Thanks for reading! By the way if you're disappointed I didn't write the date, just wait. It'll be reveled in time.  
Next Time: Hit me with your best shot


	6. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_Hi ya! It's me again! Let's get started again! None of these characters belong to me nor does the show. I'm just barrowing them for a little while. Enjoy!_

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

**First scene**

Kitchen Fran a white turtle neck and black mini skirt feeding Jenn who's in a little outfit with a butterfly on it while Niles in a suit with red tie with out the jacket but a red apron cooking

Fran: Ya know Niles I think Jenn's profession is gonna be tie-dyeing.

Niles: Why's that?

**Fran turns around and her shirt is covered in baby food**

Fran: This is why.

**Niles hands her a dish towel**

Niles: And that's why, I have CC do the baby food while I do the ice cream.

Fran: Ya give Michelle ice cream?

Niles: Only every other night.

Fran: And let me guess it's on the nights me and Max have to take care of them right?

Niles: Maybe.

**He goes back to cooking as Fran goes to the freezer and takes out some ice cream**

Fran: Pay back time.

**Theme Song**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen same scene Max and CC enter**

Max: For the last time No.

CC: Oh come on. I know neither of us want to but it needs to be done!

Niles: Where I have a heard that oh yeah…

**CC puts one of those baby cookies in his mouth Niles gives her a look and CC just smiles**

Fran: Wha's going on?

Max: There's this bloody Broadway bowling terminate.

Fran: Oh that should be fun!

**CC and Max both give her a look**

Fran: Or not.

CC: Maxwell everyone is going to be there.

Max: Even?

CC: Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Max: So when is it?

CC: This Friday.

Max: Oh Fran, that was going to be our date night.

Fran: Oh don't worry, we can still do it. Except it'll be family night! It'll be you, me, the kids, Niles, and CC.

Niles: Wait who said I was playing?

Fran: Oh come on Niles, we all know ya go bowling during your butler meetings.

CC: What?

Fran: Well now we all know.

Niles: Fine.

Fran: Ok, now that we've got that settled. I need your credit card.

Max: For what!

Fran: If we're gonna be in a league we're gonna need uniforms. And I'll be the one who makes them!

**She exits**

All Three: OY!

**Next scene**

**Bowling entrance**

**Fran in a black uniform with her name sewn in with leopard material and some leopard sandaled high heeled shoes**

Fran: Oh come on ya guys.

**She goes back out and everyone enters one by one wearing the same thing (except no high heeled shoes) and mumbling something about the uniform**

Fran: Oh come on no more frowns we've got to be in a good mood to win.

Max: Alright lets go.

**The group goes up ahead**

Max: Fran, your shoes!

Fran: Ya like? I bought them just for today.

Max: You can't wear those.

Fran: Sure I can they're my size.

Max: But you can't play in them.

Fran: If I can run in them I'm sure I can play in them.

Max: Just go get some shoes over there.

**Points to the contour**

Fran: Alright I'm going, but ya should've told me before.

**Next scene**

**Table where the family will be playing the kids and Niles and CC**

CC: You know Niles the last time we were here was when we first started dating.

Niles: Yes and if I recall we bowled a couple of times and then went to go check out the bathroom.

CC: You want to go check if they made any changes?

Niles: Well Duh!

**They exit**

Maggie: Oh great they're at it again.

B: I say the next time we spray them with the hose.

Grace: Let's hope there's not a next time.

**Max enters**

Max: Alright children I want to clarify some things. Frits of all if we win daddy will get you anything you want. But if we lose then Niles is off limits for a month.. Got it?

Kids: Yes.

Max: Good. Andrew Lloyd Webber may have beat me in Broadway but not in bowling.

Grace: I didn't know you knew how to bowl daddy.

Max: Well I don't play any more but I've played before.

B: Translation he forgot how to play.

**Next scene**

**Same place but the kids aren't there Fran enters**

Max: Fran where are your shoes?

Fran: On my feet.

Max: Fran.

Fran: Oh honey I'm sorry. They just didn't have any shoes that matched the uniform. Ya shoulda told me the color of the shoes.

Max: Fran just go get a pair of shoes and put them on!

Fran: Ya know I gotta say it. I'm a little turned on.

**She winks and then exits**

**Next scene**

**The family table CC sitting at the table with a smile and a dreamy face on Fran enters holding some bowling shoes**

Fran: Hey CC. What's with the big smile?

CC: I just scored big.

Fran: Oh did the game start?

CC: Nope.

Fran: Oooh. So where's Niles?

CC: He's coming.

Fran: Well I'm gonna go to the snack bar, ya want something? Or are ya utterly satisfied?

**She starts walking to the snack bar**

Fran: Meanwhile, these shoes are so uncomfortable. Ya think they would have a little support. No wonder they don't sell them at the mall.

**She sees Niles standing by a sort of slot machine**

Fran: Oy.

**She walks over**

Fran: Niles, what are ya doing!

**He tries to hide the machine**

Niles: Uh nothing

Fran: Niles you're gambling!

Niles: No I'm not.

Fran: Niles!

Niles: Ok maybe I am.

Fran: Come on Niles, we need ya! If ya come now we'll give you a raise.

Niles: More days off too?

Fran: Well…

Niles: No.

**Just then Fran see the plug to the machine**

Fran: Oh no looks like I have to tie these stupid shoes. Again!

**She bends down and unplugs the machine**

Niles: NO!

**Fran gets up**

Fran: Wha happened?

Niles: I guess I have to go play now. But I still want those days off.

Fran: Aw thanks sweetie. And I think I can get you those days off. As soon as it's fixed and the games ova ya can come play.

Niles: Alright. Oh and by the way nice shoes.

**Fran gives him a look as he walks out of the scene**

**Next scene**

**The gang having a good time bowling as a little less conversation play**

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfaction me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart  
and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_

_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart  
and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_

_Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
Grab your coat and let's start walking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around_

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart  
and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby _

**Next scene**

**The family table**

Fran: See I told you this would be fun.

Max: You were right. We only have one more game and then we play against Andrew Lloyd Webber. So if any of you mess this up you're in for it. By sending you to Sylvia's.

Fran: I can't believe you are using my mother as a punishment. I do it all the time! We are so meant to be!

**She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek**

Max: Alright is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Max: Lets kick some Webber butt!

**Next scene**

**Shows the family bowling very intensely**

**They've won all the games and are going to play against Andrew Lloyd Webber's team**

CC: Uh Maxwell.

Max: What?

CC: We're not playing against Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Max: You mean he lost?

CC: No. He hired people to play for him!

Max: That's cheating! Isn't it?

Fran: No.

Max: You knew?

Fran: Yeah but I figured since ya already agreed to let the family play, I wouldn't bring it up.

Max: Miss. Fine!

Fran: Oy!

**Fran runs off hiding behind everyone while being chased by Max**

**Next scene**

**Living room**

**Fran and Max sitting on the couch**

Fran: I am neva wearing those things again!

Max: I am never bowling again!

Fran: But it was nice to have the whole family together.

Max: Yes.

Fran: And so we lost. At least it wasn't to Andrew Lloyd Webber, but the team he hired.

Max: Fran they were all in their fifties, sixties and three of them looked like in their nineties.

Fran: Oh ya are such a sore loser! They weren't that old. But just out of curiosity which one looked the oldest?

Max: I don't remember.

Fran: The red head?

Max: Yup. Fran?

Fran: Yeah?

Max: Where is everyone?

Fran: Well…

**Scene spins**

**To the whole family except Fran and Max sitting in Sylvia's apartment listening to her talk they all look very board**

**Then it spins back to the first scene**

Fran: Getting punished.

Max: Oh. Well how about we take advantage of having the house to ourselves?

Fran: Oh Mr. Sheffield!

**They quickly go up the stairs**

_The End_

_Hope ya enjoyed! Thanks again to all the readers Jenn, Renee, and Tammy Gia, Lauren everyone else who reviews. And Michelle of course. Oh and to Barb who with out her there wouldn't be this wonderful site! Next Time: Celebration!_


	7. Celebration!

_Here we go again! None of these characters belong to me except maybe the kids. I mean no harm to them or the show. So please no one sue. Enjoy!_

**Celebration! **

**First scene kitchen Niles in a white shirt and brown pants who is filming baby Michelle who's in a pink baby outfit that has a bunny on it in a high chair Fran enters in a Bright pink skirt and black blouse holding Jenn who's in a blue dress**

Fran: Niles, wha are ya doing?

Niles: Filming Michelle…

Fran: Oy you're not gonna be one of those parents who records every single thing their child does are ya?

Niles: No. I'm just filming her because she is getting close to say her first word. After all it is something that only happens once.

Fran: Yeah Niles that's kinda why it's called First word.

Niles: Well we didn't tape her crawling the first time.

Fran: Yeah. So that's why ya two woke the entire house. But hey Niles, film two babies with one camera.

**She puts Jenn in the high chair next to Michelle**

Fran: I'm off to the doctors.

Niles: No you're not.

Fran: Yes I am.

Niles: Then why are you wearing your shopping shoes?

Fran: Oh come on Niles. Why can't ya watch the kids!

Niles: Because I'm going to the store.

Fran: Then there's only one way to figure this out.

**They play paper rock scissors Fran wins**

Fran: I Win! Bye Niles by sweetie. Oh and by the way Niles, Jenn's got a diaper rash.

**She is about to exit when**

Everyone os: Fran!

Fran: Oy so close!

**Niles starts to exit**

Niles: Bye Fran.

CC os: Niles!

Niles: Darn!

Fran: Welcome to my world.

Niles: Please my world is the same way.

**They walk off in different directions**

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Living room**

**Niles in same thing Fran in same thing and CC in a black pants and a light blue blazer**

Max os: CC!

Fran: Oy, what did I…oh my God he said CC!

Niles: I know.

Fran: Usually he yells Miss. Fine!

Niles: Don't forget Niles!

CC: Oy this can't be good.

Fran: Don't worry we'll be right behind ya. Right Niles?

Niles: Well…

Fran and CC: Niles!

Niles: Everyone says that around here, I'm starting to worry that it'll be Michelle's first word.

**They give him a look**

Niles: Alright I'm going.

**Next scene**

**Office**

**Maxwell in a suit with green tie looking at a piece of paper Fran, Niles, and CC enter**

CC: Yes Maxwell?

Max: CC did you see this?

CC: What? Oh my God! We did it!

Max: I know!

Fran: Oh my God! I can't believe you two did! (To Niles) Wha they do?

**Niles shrugs his shoulders and Max plus Fran into a deep kiss and then it ends**

Fran: Gee, what eva happened let's hope it happens more often.

CC: Niles, Fran we've got five nominations for the widower!

Max: And one is for best picture!

**They share their congratulations as the scene fades to black**

**Next scene**

**Niles and Fran sitting at the kitchen table**

Fran: Oh I can't wait till Saturday. Seeing all those famous people!

Niles: And meeting them.

Fran: Oooh I better get my stuff ready.

**Max and CC enter**

Max: What stuff?

Fran: Eh… female stuff.

Max: Oh. Uh can we go to a new topic?

Fran: Ok. So CC…

**They look over to see the two in a lip lock**

Fran: Niles CC!

Niles and CC (still in kiss): Hm?

Fran to Max: Watch this. Oh my God, I think I heard Michelle say some thing.

**Right away they pull away**

Niles and CC: What!

Fran: Hey I found a new way to break them apart.

Niles: Well, not for long.

**They get closer to each other about to kiss when Fran runs in between them**

Fran: No kissing! Jeez they're going back to their old ways.

Niles: Actually her old ways were you'd have to pay her afterwards.

CC: And his old ways, he doesn't even remember.

Fran: Meanwhile, I just thought of something. Who's gonna watch the girls?

CC: Your mother?

Fran: Boca for a week.

Niles: Margaret?

Fran: Date. I mean sleep over at Sandy's.

**B enters reading a book**

Fran: Oh B, could ya watch the girls while we go out on Saturday?

B: Sorry Fran, but I've got to read Star Wars for school.

Fran (almost in a whisper): Ya know it's on video right?

B: Yeah but we can't watch it or even see pictures of the characters because we have to use our imagination.

Fran: Well let's see, um there's Chewbacca (points to CC) R2D2 (points to Niles) Han (points to Max) and Princess Leia (points to herself).

B: Uh thanks Fran.

**He exits upstairs**

Fran: Meanwhile we still have a problem!

Max: Well what about…Yetta?

Fran: You're kidding right?

Niles: I guess that leaves you and me Fran.

Fran: Yeah.

CC: Well, have fun with the girls Fran. Come on Niles let's go pick out my dress.

**She grabs his arm and they quickly go towards the stairs**

Max: Hold on CC.

**They stop**

Max: I need Fran there.

CC: And I need Niles there.

Fran: Alright look, I'll stay.

CC and Niles: Ok.

**They start to walk back towards the stairs again**

Fran: Niles!

**They stop**

Niles: There it is again!

**Fran gives him a look**

Niles: Fine I'll stay.

Fran: No me.

Niles: No me.

Fran: Ok.

**She exits up the stairs**

Niles: I fell right into that one didn't I?

Max: Afraid so.

Niles (to CC quietly): Well I learned from the master.

**He points to Max**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen Fran in her blue bathrobe with the coffee cups on it while on the phone**

Fran: Oy Ma I still feel a little guilty, because I'm going and Niles isn't.

**We can now here sounds coming from the other line Fran pulls the phone away from her**

Fran: I said a little! Ma! Ma! Oh good night Ma!

**She leaves the phone on the counter, exits, and we still hear Sylvia's voice on the other line**

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's room**

**Niles in some sweats sitting in the arm chair and CC in her black flowered robe who's standing in front of Niles holding two dresses in each hand one is a long sky blue spaghetti strap one and the other is a long black short sleeved dress**

CC: Which one?

Niles: How about…

**He goes into their closet and comes out holding CC's wedding dress**

Niles: This one.

CC: Niles that's my wedding dress!

Niles: So? Then they'll know you're married.

CC: Then what's the point of going without you?

**Niles gives her a shocked look**

CC: I'm kidding! I'm as upset as you are.

Niles: Actually I'm not so upset any more. I'm hopping this will bring them closer together, like marriage.

CC: So which one?

Niles: The blue one. You know how I love how you look in blue.

CC: You love how I look in anything.

**She says as she places the dresses on the bed**

Niles: Epically ready whip.

**He wraps his arm around her and she turns around to face him**

CC: Alright Dark Vader…

Niles: Honey Dark Vader? Really?

**Just then the babies start to cry and CC plus away but Niles pulls her back and begins kissing her neck**

Niles: Darling, Fran and I have made a deal. Since I'm taking care of the girls on Saturday she'll take care of them until then.

CC: Niles?

Niles: Hm?

CC: What if Michelle says her first word?

**Niles completely stops what he's doing**

Niles: Meet you down in two minutes?

CC: Got it.

**Niles exits as CC grabs the dresses and walks back to the closet**

**Next scene**

**Living room by stairs**

**Max standing in his tux he looks at his watch**

Fran: Hi Max.

**Max looks over to see Fran come down in a long red dress that has some fake black fur at the top (like on her dress in the proposal) with her hair pulled back**

Max: Fran you look beautiful.

Fran: Oh thank you Max. I bought it just for tonight.

Max: Ready?

Fran: Yeah I just wanna say bye to Jenn. Where is she?

**Just then Niles enters in a blue shirt and black pants, who's holding both babies (Jenn in a maroon outfit and Michelle in a green dress) and is having a hard time, following Niles is CC who's wearing the blue dress**

Niles: This isn't as easy as it looks.

Max: CCC why didn't you help him?

CC: Because I didn't want to. Ready?

Niles: Yes ready, to leave me with these Tazmaineum devil's while you go schmoozing with famous people.

Fran and Max: Yeah.

**Fran walks over to Niles and he's about to hand her to her**

Fran: Oh no Niles I can't carry her, right now, I need to return this dress in the morning.

**Max gives her a shocked look**

Fran: Wha? I said I bought it but I didn't say I'd keep it. Bye Jenny.

CC: Come on let's go so Niles can do his ris…

**Niles kisses her quickly but passionately**

Niles: Ok, get going bye have fun.

**He pushes them out the door**

**Next scene**

**Awards**

**Max, CC, and Fran sitting down**

Fran: So ya didn't win that one. Or the last one or the one before that or…

CC: We get it!

Max: What CC is tying to say is we know so don't remind us!

Fran: Jeeze, I bet Niles is having a better time than us.

CC: If I know Niles he's sitting at home watching the awards feeling sorry for us.

**Scene flips**

**Living room**

**Niles sitting in front of the TV crying**

Niles: Oh why can't she just accept him for who he is?

**Scene flips**

**The scene where it was at before**

CC: At least if Niles were here we wouldn't have been thrown out of the bar. Because someone got star struck.

Fran: Well excuse me for living!

CC: Oh you aren't excused!

Max: Both of you be quite, they're going to announce the last award.

CC: Our last chance.

**Home**

**Niles and the babies sitting in front of the TV**

Niles: Let's hope mommy wins this one. And your daddy. Well not your daddy Michelle but yours Jenn's. I mean… oh forget it.

**Awards**

Woman: And the winner is Maxwell Sheffield and CC Babcock for the widower.

**All three of them take turns hugging each other**

**Home**

Niles: Yes they won!

**Awards**

**CC goes and walks up the stage as Max and Fran kiss**

Fran: Congratulations honey! Go!

Max: No come with me.

Fran: Me? Oh no. I'm way to shy.

Max: Please?

Fran: Oh ok.

**Home**

Niles: Looks there's mommy Michelle and your daddy Jenn. And Fran!

**Awards**

CC: First I'd like to thank my beautiful baby girl and the man of my dreams who's waiting for me at home.

**Home**

Niles: She's talking about me.

**Awards**

CC: Oh you too Niles.

**Home**

**Niles with a smug look on his face**

**Awards**

**Maxwell by they microphone**

Max: I guess I should thank the cast and crew since my partner over there didn't. But I would also like to thank my children and Niles who have all been there for me since the beginning.

**Home**

Niles: Aw.

**Awards**

Max: And finally, Miss. Fran Fine.

**Lifts his hand up to her**

Max: This wonderful woman who has showed me everything about what life is all about, and who I love with all my heart. So Fran Fine…

**Max gets down on one knee and takes out a ring box**

**Home**

Niles: Oh My God!

**Awards**

Fran: Oh my god.

Max: Will you marry me?

Fran: Really?

Max: Really really.

Fran: Yes! Oh yes Maxwell!

**They kiss**

**Home**

Niles: It's about time!

**He gets up and puts the babies into the playpen**

Niles: (points to Jenn) Your dada finally proposed. (To Michelle) And your dada could not be happier. Yes he can but you're both to young to know how. I'm gonna go chill some Champaign, I'll be right back.

**Niles starts to walk towards the kitchen**

Michelle (in a baby like way): Dada!

**Niles stops dead in his tracks turns around eyes wide open and starts walking to the playpen**

Niles: What did you say?

Michelle: Dada!

**Niles lifts her up**

Niles (happy): Oh my god, you said your first word princess! (Sad) Oh you said your first word and I didn't tape it. (Scared) Oy you said your first word and I didn't tape it, your mother is gonna kill me. Oh I know, I'll just tape you now and say that's your first word.

**He puts her in the playpen**

Niles: This stays between the three of us got it?

**Jenn and Michelle just smile and clap their hands**

Niles: I'll take that as a yes.

**Next scene**

**Living room**

**Lights are off but the TV is on Niles is asleep on the couch CC Max and Fran (who are lost in each others eyes) enter**

CC: Well here's baby number one.

**They walk over and she softly begins to shake him**

CC: Niles, wake up.

Niles: Hm.

**CC Whispers something in his ear and wakes up and gets off the couch**

Niles: Night all.

Fran: Wait Niles look I'm engaged!

Niles: I know! Congratulations Fran.

**They hug**

Fran and Niles: Soon to be Sheffield.

Niles: Oh congratulations to you too sir. I am so happy for the two of you. We saw the whole thing.

Max: Thank you Niles. I think I'll head off to bed.

Fran: Ok meet ya there in a sec.

**They kiss and Max exits**

Niles: Congratulations again Fran. After six long years I did it!

CC: Oh butler boy I meant what I said.

Niles: See ya Fran.

**They exit upstairs**

Fran: Gee five years I've worked here and now I'm engaged to my boss! Who would've thought? Ok who wouldn't have thought?

**She walks up the stairs and we then see so many flashbacks of Fran and Max moments as "cherish" plays**

_The End_

Hope ya enjoyed! Once again I'd like to thank Jenn , Gia Lauren Renee, and Michelle. And my little sister Missy. Thanks girls!  
Next time: California here we come!


	8. California Here We Come

_I'm back! And I have another story! Sorry Ok so lets get started. None of these characters are mine so please don't sue! Enjoy!_

**California Here We Come! **

First scene Kitchen Val in a purple dress with a black shirt underneath, Sylvia in a blue skirt outfit and Niles in a suit and blue tie, Fran enters from the back stairs in a pink fuzzy robe

Niles: Here she is!

Sylvia: The future Mrs. Sheffield!

**Val starts to hum the graduation song instead of here comes the bride and they all give her a look that says you're crazy**

Fran: Oh ya guys, I'm so happy. After six years it happened!

Sylvia: I know. Meanwhile have you set a date?

Fran: Well no.

Sylvia: Wha! Ya aren't a bride to be until ya set a date!

Fran: Oh Ma don't worry we'll set the date, later. I'm still in shock, I'm getting married I have kids and this beautiful house with so many memories will partly belong to me!

**CC who's in a black pantsuit with a teal colored shirt, and Maxwell who's in a suit with red tie enter**

Max: We're moving to California!

Fran: Although it is a little shabby.

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Same scene**

Fran: Wha do ya mean honey?

CC: They want us to produce a TV show there.

Fran: Thanks Honey!

Niles: That's terrific! Can I…

CC and Max: No!

Fran: Well can I…

CC and Max: No!

Fran: They didn't even let us finish.

Niles: One of these days they'll need us.

**Fran and Niles start mumbling things to each other**

Max: Back on topic. It's Beverly Hills!

Fran: Ya mean with swimming pools and movie stars!

Max: Yes!

**All four start jumping up and down**

All four: We're moving to California!

**They stop**

CC: I'm going to go start packing.

Niles: Right behind ya baby.

**They exit up the stairs**

Fran: Packing already?

Max: Well not for the official move but for our trip there to check out the house we're planning on renting.

Fran: Ah I can't wait to move to California!

**She looks over to Sylvia and Val and has a sad face on**

Fran: I don't wanna move to California!

Max: Darling there is a guesthouse.

Fran: Excuse us.

**They move behind the island**

Fran in a whisper: Are ya crazy! Having ma live right next door, she'll be over all the time!

Max in a whisper: Fran, I'm not sure if you're aware but she's over here all the time.

Fran: Sweetie just listen to me do not have ma live right next door. Cause when we get married I'm gonna want ya all to myself.

**She starts running her fingers through his hair**

Max: I guess I could find them a condo.

**She lets go**

Fran: Good. Now did ya tell the kids?

Max: No, I was thinking you could tell them.

Fran: Think again.

**Next scene**

**Nursery same day**

**Niles with his arms around CC's waist, while the two of them watch Michelle, who's wearing a purple and pink out fit with a bunny on it and is playing with a little brown teddy bear**

CC: Niles do you think California is a good place to raise Michelle?

Niles: Oh course it is. There's Disney land, the beach, Hollywood and much more.

CC: I hope you're right, I don't want her growing up like I did.

Niles: With the two of us raising her, I'm sure she won't. Although she is starting to smell like you're name, Ca Ca. Can you hand me a diaper?

**CC goes to the cabinet where the diapers are and on top of the diapers are some plane tickets**

CC: Niles, whose plane tickets are these?

Niles: The lucky couple who's going on their honeymoon.

CC: Oh Fran and Maxwell.

Niles: Nope the lucky married couple.

CC: Oh my God…how…but…

**Niles puts his finger to her lips**

Niles: Shh. I've already talked to Mr. Sheffield about it and he said it was fine. The plan is, we drop Michelle off with my parents for a couple of days while you and I enjoy the city of Paris. Then we'll spend a couple of weeks with her and then leave her for a week while we go to the Bahamas, then for the rest of the time we'll spend it with her.

CC: Niles how long is this trip?

Niles: Oh just a couple of weeks.

CC: How many?

Niles: Well I'm not sure how many weeks are in three months?

CC: Three months!

Niles: Oh come on Babs, we never had a honeymoon and now we're getting the chance. Please for us.

**He grabs Michelle and lifts her up to his head**

CC: I never could say no to that face.

Niles: I know.

**She exits**

CC: I meant Michelle.

**He looks at Michelle who smiles**

**Next scene**

**Inside of the Sheffield California house**

**Fran in a blue sundress with palm trees on it and Max in some shorts and a red polo shirt **

Fran: Oh my God honey this place is beautiful.

Max: You really like it?

Fran: Yeah can't ya just see the whole family standing out in front waving goodbye to our guest.

Max: Been watching the Beverly Hillbillies again sweetheart?

Fran: Well TV land was having a marathon. (Puts her hands up in the air) It's like it was a sign! (Puts them down) Oh that reminds me, is there a cement pond?

Max: A what?

Fran: A swimming pool!

Max: Oh sorry it's been awhile since I've seen the Beverly Hillbillies.

Fran: Then you're in luck cause, it's a two-day marathon. Unfortunately it doesn't start till three.

Max: Well then, what do you say if in the meantime we check out our new home? Starting with the master bedroom.

**Max winks**

Fran: I say last one there's a rotten egg!

**They run up the stairs**

**Next scene**

**Outside back yard**

**Niles in some badge Bermuda shorts with a blue Hawaiian shirt watering some plants and CC who's in a black two-piece bathing suit and some sunglasses lying on a lounge chair Max enters**

Max: Ah here you two are. So what do you think of California?

Niles: Terrific sir.

CC: Fabulous Maxwell. Now move out of the way you're blocking the sun.

**Max moves closer to Niles**

Niles: At least you got a warning, I got a sandal thrown at me.

Max: Niles you don't have to water the plants, they'll be someone who's going to be doing that.

Niles: Alright sir just let me get this big old one, after all who knows how long it has left.

**He sprays CC with the hose and she sits straight up**

CC: Niles!

**He drops the hose and runs with CC chasing him out of the scene Fran enters**

Max: They're at it again.

Fran: Oh let them. After all ya should get used to all the running, yelling, and laughing. With all the pitter-patter that'll be around the house.

Max: Oh you mean with Jenn and Michelle.

Fran: Yeah and hopefully a few more.

Max: What!

Fran: Wha ya don't want anymore kids?

Max: Well… Darling it's a lot of work and we just had Jenn.

Fran: Wait a minute we? Funny I don't remember a human bean coming out of you in the backseat of the car!

Max: Look Darling I would love to have another child with you in the future. Once we're married I'm going to want you all to myself.

Fran: You're just saying that so I'll agree but then forget about it in the future. I know my own tricks!

Max: What!

Fran: Eh… You just don't wanna have a baby with me because you don't love me!

**She exits and Max looks up**

**Next scene**

**Outside By the pool**

**Niles in some trunks and his shirt open rubbing suntan lotion on CC's back Fran enters still looking like she'd been crying**

Niles: Hey Fran what's wrong?

Fran: Oh Niles, Max doesn't wanna have babies with me!

CC: Didn't you just have Jenn?

Fran: Yeah but we weren't married then. He wants to wait a couple of years after we get married.

CC: Smart. Too bad we didn't think of that.

Fran: Well at least I've got someone on my side. Right Niles?

Niles: Well…

Fran: Niles!

Niles: Well Mr. Sheffield does have a point.

Fran: I cannot believe this it's like Ethel taking Fred and Ricky's side!

Niles: Don't get us wrong Michelle is the light of our life. And while CC was pregnant with her we loved it.

CC: Speak for yourself.

Niles: What I'm try to get at is even though we had fun getting prepared to be parents, we didn't really get to enjoy being newly weds.

Fran: So if you were in our place ya would wait a couple of years?

Niles and CC: No/Maybe.

**They look at each other**

Niles and CC: No.

CC: We'd probably wait a year or two.

Niles: Or a couple of months.

CC: Only if you're gonna carry that child.

**She then kicked him into the pool Fran and CC both look over to see him**

Fran: Niles ya need help getting out?

Niles: No but I will need help getting her in.

**And with that he pulled CC into the pool with him and they started splashing each other**

Fran: Ya think after a year of marriage ya two would've cooled down!

**They don't hear her and continue splashing until they end up in a lip lock**

Fran: Oy get a room!

**She exits**

**Next scene**

**Beach on the sand**

**Fran in a red and black two-piece bathing suit sitting under the umbrella with Jenn who's wearing a small yellow baby bathing and a matching hat, CC enters in a dark blue bathing suit she sits down beside her**

CC: Hey Fran.

Fran: Hey C.

CC: You look like you need someone to talk to.

Fran: You're right so could ya go get Niles?

CC: Not Niles! Me!

Fran: You?

CC: Yes me! Remember that talk we had before you told Maxwell about Jenn?

Fran: Yeah.

CC: So why do you want to have a baby so fast?

Fran: Well I'm not getting any younger.

CC: I thought you were Twenty-nine.

Fran: No I'm… Oh you're tricky.

CC: You know, if Maxwell really does love you and I know he does. He'll have a baby with you. Besides, you'll get him to do it some how, you've always got a plan, even if they do get you in trouble. You always get things to go your way, you've got style you've got flair that's how you became…

CC and Fran: The Nanny.

CC: And Lucy Ricardo.

Fran: Aw. Ya know CC, I'd really like you to be my maid of honor but…

CC: I know you promised Val. Actually I'm pretty happy I really don't like the name Maid of honor, it sounds like the best maid.

Fran: Then maybe I should've gotten Niles.

**They laugh and Niles enters in some trunks and sunglasses with a camera in his hands holding Michelle who's wearing a red with white poca-dots, a pink hat and some little sunglasses**

Niles: Did I hear my name?

CC: Maybe.

**He kisses her**

Niles: Aw look at this all the girls I love, well except for Courtney Cox. Let me get a picture.

CC and Fran: No!

Niles: But…

CC and Fran: No!

**Niles pouts but then sits down behind CC who leans on him**

Fran: He why don't you two go enjoy yourself I'll watch the girls.

Niles: Really?

Fran: Yeah I owe you two. Big time.

Niles and CC: Thanks.

Niles: Come on loctus monster.

**He lifts her up and she tries to get away as he runs with her in his arms into the ocean max enters**

Max: Hi.

Fran: Hey.

**He sits down beside her**

Max: Well everyone seems to be enjoying California.

Fran: Yeah it really brings out the kid in ya.

Max: Yes.

Max and Fran: I'm sorry. I understand now. No…

**Max covers her mouth**

Max: I'm sorry. Fran, if having another baby means so much to you then we'll have a baby.

Fran: No honey, I'm sorry. I've been thinking and I guess we could wait about a year until after we're married. It'll give us more time to act as Newly weds, and give the fashion department to more time to come up with better maternity clothes. I hope that's ok with you.

Max: Of course it is darling.

**He gets closer to her**

Max: But you know there's no harm in practicing right?

Fran: Right. Oh wait I told Niles and CC I'd watch the kids for the rest of the day sorry.

Max: You do realize they'll then have to owe us a night.

Fran: Good point.

**They look over to see them kissing**

Fran: I hope our marriage is like theirs, well not exactly like theirs.

Max: I don't.

Fran: Even with out the fighting?

Max: No I hope we're even better.

Fran: Aw.

Max: I love you.

Fran: I love you.

**They kiss**

Fran's thoughts: And I love California!

**Next scene**

**Outside back yard**

**Family sitting around except for the girls who are inside and B, Maggie, and Gracie who are squirting each other with water guns**

Max: So we've agreed we're moving to California?

Everyone: Yeah.

Max: It's so calm out here.

CC: Yeah.

**Fran and Niles get up, go over to where B and Gracie are and pick up a big bucket. Of course no one sees them, lift the bucket over Max and CC's head and pours the water on them**

Max/CC: Fran/ Niles!

**They get up and Max the kids water guns and CC gets the hose and they start squirting everyone as Niles and Fran fill up buckets then pouring it on them and kids throw water balloons at everyone They all look like they're having a good time and very un scripted**

_The End_

_Hope ya enjoyed! Thanks to Gia!. This story is dedicated to Jenn who really helped me with this! Thanks Jenn! Until Next time!_

_Next Time: Girls just Wanna Have Fun!_


	9. Girls just wanna Have Fun

_Welcome back! It's story time again! None of these songs belong to me nor does the nanny or the characters. So please don't sue._

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**First scene Max in a suit with a brown tie sitting in the arm chair reading something, while the girls are in the playpen, Jenn in a pink outfit and Michelle in a blue one Fran comes down in some jeans and a purple top caring a suitcase**

Fran: Hi sweetie.

**Kisses him**

Fran: Bye sweetie.

**Kisses him she about to exit when he grabs her arm**

Max: Fran where are you going?

Fran: To my bachelorette party.

Max: Bachelorette party?

Fran: Yeah, it's kinda like a bridal shower. But its not, it's more like a bachelor party.

Max: I know what it is, I just wasn't aware you were having one.

Fran: Well now ya do.

**She goes towards the door**

Max: Fran.

Fran: Oh now Ricky…oops too much Lucy. Anyways, don't worry it's just gonna be a small sleepover at a hotel.

Max: What hotel?

Fran: Well…

Max: Lucy.

Fran: Looks like I'm not the only one who's been watching too much…

Max: Fran.

Fran: The plaza. But don't worry, all us girls chipped in and we got one big room, so we're all gonna sleep on the floor.

Max: Oh well then, have fun with the babies.

Fran: Wha? I'm not taking them.

Max: Well they're girls.

Fran: And?

Max: Well what if Niles, Brighton and myself want to something wild. Who knows what could happen

Fran: I'll know when Niles blabs in the morning.

**Max gives her a look that says "Just take them"**

Fran: Fine I'll take them.

Max: Thank you

**He exits towards the office and Fran lifts up the babies**

Fran: I'll just leave ya two with Grandma Sylvia.

Max os: And don't take them to your mothers!

Fran: Eh what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**By the stairs Fran, Max, and the babies in the carriers**

Fran: Come on CC, we gotta go! Val's waiting at the hotel and the girls are in the limo!

Max: Maggie and Grace are going?

Fran: Yeah they managed to earn a couple of bucks. Oh but don't be surprised if ya notice you're missing a couple of bucks.

**Niles and CC enter from upstairs**

Niles: I'm gonna miss you tonight.

Fran and CC: I'll miss you too.

CC: He was talking to me.

Niles: No I wasn't. But I'm gonna miss you too. It's gonna be weird.

CC: Not having me to wrap your arms around.

Niles: That and not having someone kick me in the shin or telling someone to quit hogging the covers.

**CC gives him a "shut up" look and he wraps his arms around her waist**

Niles: Or having our passionate good night and good morning kiss.

Fran: You said you only did that with me!

**Niles smirks, Fran winks, and Max and CC have annoyed looks on their face**

Niles: Or having our passionate…

Fran and Max: Ear!

**Niles whispers something in her ear and she giggles**

Fran: Oy he didn't even say it out loud and I'm getting a picture. Ok we really gotta go now, bye.

**They say their goodbyes and the girls are out the door**

**Next scene**

**Maxwell in the office sitting at his desk**

Max: Niles!

**Niles enters**

Niles: Yes sir?

Max: Niles, lets go do something wild.

Niles: Like what?

Max: Oh I don't know go to a club or something like that.

Niles: Sir, I am a married man.

Max: So?

Niles: I get to choose.

Max: But I'm going to lose my bachelorhood.

Niles: But I already lost mine.

Max: Ah but I'm the groom.

Niles: Darn got me there.

Max: Come on Niles, lets go party and get a tattoo.

**Niles gives him a look that says are "you crazy?"**

Max: What?

Niles: Why the sudden urge to do something wild?

Max: Well because… doesn't it bother you that the girls are out doing something wild while we're here doing nothing.

Niles: Sir if I know our girls and I think I do, the adults are drunk and all five of them are singing into their hairbrushes.

Max: Good God man they aren't the girls from "grease". They would never do that.

**Scene flips**

**Val and Fran in some pajamas like the ones they wore on the wedding part one, while CC's in some plain red ones and Gracie in a purple nightdress and Maggie in a pink one and they're all singing "Lets hear it for the boy" with the music playing in the back round**

Fran: My baby he don't talk sweet

He ain't got much to say

But he loves me, loves me, loves me

I know that he loves me anyway

And maybe he don't dress fine

But I don't really mind

'Cuz every time he pulls me near

I just wanna cheer

All five: Lets hear it for the boy!

Oh lets give the boy a hand

Lets hear it for my baby

You gotta understand

Maybe he's no Romeo

But he'd my loving one-man show

Lets hear it for the boy!

CC: My baby may not be rich

He's watching every dime

But every night he holds me

And we always have a real good time

And maybe he sings off key

That's alright by me

But what he does he does so well

I just wanna yell

All five: Lets hear it for the boy!

Oh lets give the boy a hand

Lets hear it for my baby

You gotta understand

Maybe he's no Romeo

But he's my loving one-man show

Lets her it for the boy!

**Song ends**

Val: Boy CC, I've never seen you act this way.

CC: Well it's been awhile since I've drank this much.

Fran: How much is this much?

CC: Oh…ten.

Fran: CC! I was supposed to watch you! Oy Niles is gonna kill me!

CC: If Niles finds out about this, Maxwell finds out about where the girls are tonight.

Fran: Deal.

**The shake hands and the phone rings Val answers it**

Val: Hello? (Pause) Oh hi Niles.

CC: Speak of the dirt devil.

Val: Yeah she's right here, hold on a sec.

**Hands the phone to CC**

CC: Hey lover (pause) Yeah I miss you too. (Pause) Uh Michelle, she's sleeping.

**Fran mouths her "Good one"**

CC: Oh really? (Pause) Yeah. (Pause) Oo and then?

Fran: Oh give me that.

**She takes the phone from CC and puts it to her ear she put on a face of disgust**

Fran: Oh my God! Uh goodnight Niles!

**She hangs up**

Fran: Boy your fires not going out anytime soon.

CC: Nope.

**Fran playfully hits her**

Maggie: So what do we do now?

Fran: Oh I don't know wha do ya girls wanna do?

Grace: Oh I know we could talk about what's going on in the world and how it makes us feel.

**Val and Fran give her a "what?" look**

Grace: Or not.

Val: Ok I know! We all have to tell our favorite moments in one of our longest relationships.

Fran: Oh that sounds like fun. Except the other girls have to pick the moment. So lets start in alphabetical order.

CC: Wait a minute that means I have to go first.

Fran: Yeah so? I'm going second. (To CC) And lets face it our relationships are the only ones that really count.

CC: Oh alright.

All four: Yay!

Val: Ok it has to be something none of us have heard.

Maggie: And that's gonna be hard since Niles is in your relationship.

Fran: I know. How was your first night together like? No how did it start?

All three: Oh good one.

Fran: Thank you. Now shoot.

CC: Alright lets see. We had just finished our fourth round of drinks. I was depressed because one of Kim's relatives thought I was Maxwell's mother and Niles was feeling homesick…

Fran: Oh yeah I remember he called me and told me about it and I told him he needed to find someone to enjoy Paris with and…

CC: Hey whose story is it?

**Fran gulps**

Fran: Yours.

CC: Ok so like I was saying we had just finished our drinks and were dancing.

**Flashback 1997**

**Max and Kim's rehearsal dinner**

**Niles in a tux and CC in a long sliming red dress dancing very closely**

Niles: Miss. Babcock you are the sexiest woman in this room maybe in the world.

CC: Ok now I know you're hammered. But you know you aren't looking bad yourself.

Niles: Now _I _know _you're _hammered.

CC: So Niles, tell me why did you become a butler?

Niles: Why do you ask?

CC: Well you were being nice to me, so now it's my turn. So why did you?

Niles: Just following in my father and grandfather's footsteps.

CC: But you're too good for this job, why don't you do something now?

Niles: Actually I love this job and the people I've met because of this job. And even if I did try to do something else I couldn't do it.

CC: Sure you could. In fact I think you should look into it.

Niles: Maybe.

**Then tune of Hey There Lonely Girls starts to play and Niles starts to sing it softly in her ear**

Niles: Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl

Let me make your broken heart like new

Oh my lonely girl, lonely girl

Don't you know this lonely boy loves you

Ever since he broke your heart you seem so lost

Each time you pass my way, how I long to take your hand

And say don't cry, I'll kiss your tears away

Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl

Let me make your broken heart like new

Oh my lonely girl, lonely girl

Don't you know this lonely boy loves you

You think only his two lips can kiss your lips

And make your heart stand still

But once you're in my arms you'll see

No one can kiss your lips the way I do

Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl

Let me make your broken hear like new

Oh my lonely girl, lonely girl

Don't you know this lonely boy loves you

Oh my lonely girl, lonely girl

Don't you know this lonely boy loves you

**Flashback stops**

**Back in the hotel room**

CC: That was the first song he sang to me. After we danced a couple more songs he walked me up to my room.

**Flashback**

**In front of CC's hotel room Niles and CC enter laughing**

CC: Oh Niles tonight was terrific.

Niles: I know what you mean.

**Suddenly they're in a lip lock**

CC: Oh God Niles, I need you.

Niles: I need you more.

CC: Come on lets go inside.

Niles: No.

CC: What?

Niles: I want you in my bed. Well my hotel bed.

**They walk quickly hand in hand giggling to Niles hotel room**

**When they reach his room, Niles opens the door and swoops CC off her feet**

CC: You know we might regret this.

Niles: Then again we might not.

CC: I say we figure it out later.

Niles: I agree.

**They go inside and he places her on the bed and starts kissing her all over**

**End of flashback**

**Back in the room**

CC: And we started…

Fran: Kids in room!

CC: Sorry. It's hard to believe that it happened over a year ago and I still remember how he…

Fran: Ok that's enough. Why don't ya call your hubby so ya two can remember together.

Val: But Fran it's your turn.

Fran: Shh!

All three: Oh yeah.

Val: Sorry.

Grace: Ok something none of us have heard about.

CC: And that's gonna be hard since I'm married to king yenta.

Fran: Oh well looks like there's nothing. So who wants to play truth or dare?

Val: Oh I know you never told anyone of us how yours and Maxwell's first date went, remember?

Fran: No.

All four: Oh come on.

Fran: Oh ok. Where do I begin?

Maggie: From the beginning.

Fran: Of wha?

All four: The date!

Fran: Ok, don't scream. Alright lets see we went into the limo, he didn't want to tell me where we were going. But I knew, you can't keep secretes from Fran Fine I have my ways.

Val: I thought you said Niles blabbed.

**Fran hits her**

Fran: Anyways the limo finally came to a stop and it was nothing like I expected.

**Flashback**

**Couple of months back**

**The limo stops in front of an old apartment building**

Fran: This isn't the Russian Tea Room.

Max: Of course not why would you think we'd be going there?

Fran: Eh… no reason. Meanwhile where are we?

Max: How many times must I tell you it's a surprise?

Fran: A thousand.

Max: I think I've already told you that many times.

**Fran gives him a "shut up" look and he takes out a blindfold from his pocket**

Max: Here let me put this on you.

**He starts to put on the blindfold**

Fran: Why are we gonna go to Barbara's house?

Max: How did you know?

Fran: Oh my God! Really? This is so exciting!

**She starts to talk fast**

Max: I'm kidding.

**She stops and puts her hands on her hips**

Fran: How many times do I need to tell you not to joke about that?

Max: About as many times I have to tell you it's a surprise.

**Fran sticks her tongue out**

Max: Come on.

**He takes he hand and they go inside the building**

**Current time**

Fran: Once we made our way up the stairs he undid the blindfold and what I saw. Oh My God! We were on top of the building that had candle, champagne, a blanket, and a radio, with a fantastic view of New York.

**Flashback**

**On the roof of the building Fran just described**

Fran: Oh my God, Max this is beautiful.

Max: Really?

Fran: Yeah. So it's nothing fancy, at least we're here together, and that's all that matters to me.

Max: I'm glad you like it. Come here I want to show you something.

**He leads her to the blanket where they sit**

Fran: Wow the city looks so beautiful here.

Max: Yes it does. Fran, I've bought us a star.

Fran: Oh My God! Who?

Max: No not that kind of star sweetheart, one up there.

**Points to the sky**

Fran: Oops. You can do that?

Max: Yes that one right there. (Points to the sky) It's called Maxine.

Fran: Aw honey. My name couldn't go first? I'm kidding, I love it thank you.

**They kiss and then the kiss starts to become something more but Max stops it**

Fran: Honey it's ok.

Max: I'm sorry.

Fran: For wha ya haven't done anything to me. Yet.

**She winks**

Max: I'm sorry I just can't do it. Not here anyway.

Fran: Yeah I guess you're right.

Max: I just want our first time to be special.

Fran: Eh Max I don't think it would be our first time we do have a daughter ya know.

Max: Well our first time as a couple. This isn't like us.

Fran: You're right oh my God we're turning into Niles and CC.

**They laugh**

Fran: But don't worry, if I could wait six years for a first date I can wait a little longer.

Max: Thank you Fran.

Fran: But notice how I said a little.

**Max turns on the radio**

Max: May I have this dance?

Fran: Wha do ya think?

**They start to dance**

_You turn around_

_Then you ask me behind tears of doubt_

_Just what do I see in you_

_Please don't cry_

_I know sometimes it seems we barely get by_

_But you don't see how much you do_

_To get me through_

_When the world is cold _

_And I need a friend to hold_

_You give me love you give me love_

_And when my hope is gone _

_And it feels I can't go on_

_You pick me up _

_You give me love you give me love_

_I apologize _

_If I never told you what you are in my eyes_

_Oh baby let me tell you now_

_Every day_

_Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way_

_Now how can you say that's not enough _

_Cause when the world is cold _

_And I need a friend to hold_

_You give me love you give me love_

_And when my hope is gone_

_And it feels I can't go on_

_You pick me up_

_You give me love _

_You give me_

_Everything my desires_

_Morning sun and midnight fires_

_Someone there to share my dreams_

_With you I have everything_

_When the world is cold _

_And I need a friend to hold_

_You give love you give me love_

_And when my hope is gone_

_And I feel I can't go on_

_You pick me up_

_You give me love you give me love_

_Yeah when my world is cold_

_And I need a friend to hold me_

_You give me love you give me love_

_And when my hope is gone_

_And I feel I can't go on_

_You pick me up_

_You give me love_

**End of Flashback**

**Back in the room**

Fran: Then we ate it was take out of course, we left the building and went for a carriage ride where we just cuddled and kissed

All four: And?

Fran: And wha?

Val: That's it?

Fran: Yeah.

CC: I liked my story better at least we got lucky

**She takes another sip of wine**

Fran: Give me that. I don't need a reminder.

**She takes CC's glass and drinks from it**

**Next scene**

**Hotel room**

**CC asleep on the bed, Maggie and Gracie painting each others nails and Val and Fran sitting on the floor eating a box of chocolates**

Fran: Oh Val I'm gonna miss this.

Val: Wha being single?

Fran: Hell no. I meant this. Us hanging out with each other eating our hearts out.

Val: Yeah me too. I'm gonna miss you when ya guys move to California.

Fran: Me too!

**They hug**

Val: But we're gonna keep in touch right?

**They let go**

Fran: Yeah, we're gonna keep in touch. We're Laverne and Shirley, remember?

Val: Fran, I don't remember an episode like this.

Fran: Me either. But ya know wha? In a couple of years we're gonna be Lucy and Ethel.

Val: Fran, when do we get to be Fran and Val?

Fran: Now!

**They hug again**

**Next scene**

**Mansion living room**

**Max asleep on the sofa with his mouth wide open while Niles who's sitting on the seat of the armchair and B who's sitting on the left arm of the chair are throwing popcorn at Maxwell's mouth. B throws one and it almost makes it**

B: Aw so close!

**Max wakes up confused to see B and Niles holding popcorn in the position of throwing it at him, but they quickly put it in their mouth with scared looks on their faces**

Max: What the devil is going on?

**Niles and B point at each other**

Niles and B: He started it!

Max: Started what?

Niles and B: Nothing.

Max: Will someone please tell me what happened?

Niles: Well you wanted to go out and do something wild. Then Master Brighton said he knew a restaurant and we decided to go. But when I came back inside from pulling the car around I found you asleep on the couch.

B: Yeah, but you did get a little wild. You stayed up an extra hour.

Max: Go to bed Brighton.

B: But…

Max: Go.

B: Fine. Good night Dad, Niles.

Max and Niles: Night.

**B exits**

Max: Oh Niles what are we going to do?

Niles: About what?

Max: About when the girls come home from their wild night. What are we going to say?

Niles: Well…

Max: I've got it! We'll make something up.

Niles: Oh you two are _so_ ready to get married. You're already thinking alike.

Max: Amazing isn't it? Well what should we do now?

Niles: Well we could wait a couple of minutes, go upstairs to Master Brighton's room then throw popcorn at his mouth.

Max: Niles!

Niles: What?

Max: I'm his father.

Niles: So?

Max: I get the first shot!

**They run up the stairs**

_The End_

_Hope you liked! I'd like to thank Jenn, Michelle, as always and Gia and Lauren Once again no songs used to this story belong to me, or does the show please don't sue!_

_Next Time: I'll Have a Blue Hanukkah Without You_


	10. I'll have a Blue Hanukkah Without you

_Hello Hello! This is the last story before the finale. And is like The Hanukkah story, so there maybe some lines from the episode. But I'm only barrowing them and the characters. Please don't sue!_

**I'll Have A Blue Hanukkah Without You**

**First scene kitchen**

**Fran in a pink sweater and black pants and Sylvia in a purple skirt suit**

Fran: Oh ma I can't believe this Hanukkah has finally come. My first Hanukkah as an engaged woman.

Sylvia and Fran: And hopefully the last.

Fran: Plus it's Jenn's first and Maxwell's and mine.

Sylvia: To bad it happened in that order.

**Fran playfully hits her**

Fran: This is gonna be the best Hanukkah ever. We're gonna eat, talk, sing and best of all we're all gonna be together.

**Max in some brown pants and green shirt enters holding some bags**

Max: We're off darling.

**Max quickly kisses her on the cheek and exits**

Fran: Or not.

**She exits following**

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Area by stairs Max enters with Fran following**

Fran: Sweetie where are ya going?

Max: To Boston.

Fran: Boston!

Max: Yes I told you the other night when you were watching "the way we were".

Fran: Honey, how many times do I have to tell ya? Don't talk to me when I'm eating talking on the phone and especially when I'm listening to my leader!

Max: I'm sorry Fran but we have to go.

Fran: Wha do you mean we?

**Gracie enters**

Gracie: I'm ready daddy.

Fran: She's going?

Gracie: Yeah I want to go check out some school over there. I'll wait for you in the car dad.

**She exits**

Fran: Ok sweetie, bye have fun. Ok she's gone. You're taking my little girl? Who else are ya taking, Jenn, Niles, CC, Ma. Actually taking ma wouldn't be so bad.

**Max gives her a in your dreams look and Niles in a suit and red tie holding Michelle who's in a purple shirt and matching pants and CC in a blue sweater and black pants and jacket holing her bags enter**

Niles: I still can't believe, you're going to be away for Michelle's first night of Hanukkah.

CC: What does it matter Niles, neither one of us is Jewish.

Niles: Yeah but… Ok you win.

CC: Thank you. Ready Maxwell?

Max: Yes. Come on CC.

CC: Bye bellboy.

**They kiss softy but passionately**

Niles: Later Chicken.

CC to Michelle: Bye angel don't be good for daddy while I'm gone.

Fran: Don't ya mean be good for daddy?

CC: No.

Max: Don't I get a goodbye kiss?

**Fran just stands there with her arms crossed**

Niles: Don't look at me.

Max: Fine if that's the way you want it to be. Goodbye Fran, I'll see you tomorrow. Niles.

Niles: Bye sir. Say bye to mommy.

**He moves Michelle's little arm up and down as he follows them and stands by the door**

Niles: Bye Bye.

**He closes the door**

Fran: Oh I can not believe Max did this. He knows how important this is to me. I've been there with him whenever there was something important.

Niles: Yes even if he didn't want you there.

Fran: See! Why couldn't he be here for me today?

Niles: Don't worry Fran I'm sure one of them will come to their senses and come home.

Fran: Why do you sound so sure?

Niles: Because I packed CC's suitcase and there's nothing but mine and Michelle's clothes.

Fran: Ya know she could always wear the same thing over again right?

Niles: Darn I knew I should've gone with the x-rated love note.

**He exits and leaves Fran standing looking at the door with a sad face**

**Next scene**

**Living room**

**Yetta Fran Sylvia all wearing leopard like on the show.**

Fran: Oh Ma I still can't believe Max isn't here for the first night of Hanukkah.

Sylvia: I know darling but too mad at him to break off the wedding.

Fran: Ma I would never do that.

Sylvia: I'm just making sure. I don't want you to call off the wedding because it's your turn for happiness darling.

Fran: Aw Ma.

**They hug**

Yetta: That and the fact that we already told the family.

Fran: Wha! Without me! How'd they take it?

Yetta and Sylvia: Crushed.

Fran: Mission accomplished ladies.

**Next scene**

**Car Max driving Gracie in front and CC in the back**

CC: Maxwell we are never going to find the damn school just turn around and let's go home.

Gracie: CC's right dad let's go home I'm tired.

Max: Both of you stop whining, we are going to find that school and we are not going to go home until tomorrow.

CC: Not if I can help it.

**She gets the car phone and starts dialing**

Max: Who are you calling?

CC: Ghost Busters. Who do you think I'm calling? (Pause) Hey sexy.

**We now see the scene cut in half with CC on one side and Fran on the other**

Fran: Hey yourself.

CC: Fran put Niles on the phone.

Fran: No.

CC: Why not?

Fran: He went to put the girls to sleep.

CC: Well go get him!

Fran: I'm busy.

CC: With what?

Fran: Talking to you.

CC: Now listen here Fran…

Max: Give me that. Fran?

Fran: Max?

Max: Oh darling, I'm so sorry I know how much this means to you.

Fran: Really?

**Now we only see Fran but can hear Max and there's lots static**

Max: Yes in fact we're going home right now.

Fran: Wha? I can't hear ya?

Max: What I can't hear you we're breaking up.

Fran: Honey ya do mean the lines right?

Max: Fran, I can't…

CC: Maxwell watch out!

Gracie: Daddy!

Max: Oh God!

**The line goes dead**

Fran: Oy that did not sound good.

**Next scene**

**Living room Niles and Fran on phone**

Fran: Ok thank you officer.

**She hangs up**

Niles: What did they say?

Fran: They said they'd look for them as soon as they finished they're other jobs. But they said they might not be able to find them. They think the car tracks are covered with snow.

Niles: Oh my poor baby. And to think the last thing I said to her was an insult and not a very good one either.

Fran: Oh wha are ya complaining about? At least you got to say something to her. I didn't get to say goodbye or even kiss him. Meanwhile you and your wife were fight for a piece a gum.

**Niles smiles**

Fran: Oh Niles, why did I have to be so stubborn? I'm not always this stubborn am I?

Niles: Well…

Fran: Don't help Niles.

Niles: They're going to be alright.

Fran: Oh Niles I wish I could be as confident as you. I just keep thinking what if.

Niles: I know.

**They hug**

**Next scene**

**Car**

Max: Alright, I got the heater working and it should stay on for an hour that should give someone to enough time to find us.

Gracie: What if no one does?

CC: Oh my poor baby she's gonna grow up wearing flashy clothes and cleaning toilets!

**She puts her head against Maxwell's seat**

Max: Stop thinking so negative both of you.

**She lifts her head back up**

CC: Maxwell else is there to think about, we're in the middle of nowhere covered in snow!

Max: Oh God CC, you're right. (Quietly) Oh I'm sorry Fran.

**Next scene**

**Outside**

**Fran sitting on the step wearing a red jacket Sylvia who's wearing a gold jacket enters**

Sylvia: Darling why don't you come inside it's cold.

Fran: No Ma. I need some time alone.

**Sylvia is about to exit**

Fran: Oh Ma why did I let him go!

**Sylvia goes to hug Fran**

Fran: I hate being away from him on the holidays and now I don't even know where he is!

Sylvia: I know sweetheart.

Fran: Ya mean you and daddy have been in the same place?

Sylvia: No, I just didn't know what to say.

**Fran rolls her eyes**

Sylvia: But I do know that you shouldn't give up. Tonight is a night of miracles and miracles happen if you believe. Take you and Maxwell for example, you always believed it would happen and now it is.

Fran: Yeah but it took six years. I don't wanna wait another six years to find them.

Sylvia: Ok bad example.

**Niles enters putting on his black coat**

Fran: Where ya going?

Niles: To find our family.

Fran: Niles, you're neva gonna find them.

Niles: Gee thanks for the motivation.

Fran: Oh I'm sorry sweetie, you could if it wasn't for the blizzard.

Niles: Well I don't care. I got you to the hospital when Jenn was born.

Fran: Yeah right after ya delivered her.

Niles: Ok bad example. But I'm not going to let some blizzard stand in my way. Are you coming?

**Fran looks at Sylvia who smiles**.

Fran: Ma can ya watch the kids?

Sylvia: Do ya even have to ask?

Fran: Thanks Ma. Come on Niles lets go save our family!

**They exit**

**Next scene**

**Car**

**Fran and Niles, who's driving**

Fran: Ya know I really appreciate what ya doing.

Niles: Hey, you're not the only one who cares for them or the only one who's worrying.

Fran: Yeah. And I also know I'll neva be alone. You and Ma have always been there six years trying to get me and Max together.

Niles: I know and now it's finally happening!

Fran: Yeah I can't wait to become Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield!

Niles: Neither can I.

Fran: You can't wait to become Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield? Is there something CC doesn't know?

Niles: Please, now that she's married to me she knows everything she got ears like a bat. Well she is part of the bat family.

Fran and Niles: The old bat.

**They laugh**

Fran: I miss this.

Niles: What? Looking for our loved ones in the freezing snow?

Fran: No. This hanging out with each other laughing talking about when Max is gonna make a move and making fun of CC.

Niles: Hey we still do that.

Fran: Yeah but it's not the same. I guess I'm just not used to change.

Niles: Hey a lot of things are changing but I think it's for the better. And I know one thing that'll never change.

Fran: Wha? Ma eating all our food?

Niles: That and CC and I will always be there for the two of you.

Fran: Aw.

Niles: Well except for the next four months. We're going to be very busy.

**Niles winks and Fran covers her ears**

Fran: Lalalala! Just drive!

**Next scene**

**Car**

**Max, Gracie and CC who's writing something**

Max: CC what are you doing?

CC: Making out my will.

Max: Didn't you and Niles already do that?

CC: Uh... yeah. But I changed my mind on something's.

Gracie: She's writing a letter to Niles.

Max: What!

CC: It's my farewell letter to him Maxwell.

Max: CC would you stop talking like that. You're depressing Gracie.

Gracie: No she's not I've already written seven. It makes you feel a little better, you should try it dad.

Max: I am not going to write a farewell letter. (Pause) Oh give me that.

**He gets some paper and a pen from CC and leans on the steering wheel**

Max: Oh Fran how I wish I could hear your voice once more.

Fran os: Max!

**Everyone sits straight up**

Gracie: Oh my God it's our last wishes.

CC: I wish Niles was here so…

Max: CC!

CC: What!

Niles os: CC!

Gracie: I think they're outside.

Max: How are we going to get their attention?

**CC is about to say something**

Max: Grace!

Grace: Please I grew up with the Fines and I learned so much from them including how to make my voice louder. Watch. (In her best Fran voice) Fran! Niles!

**Outside**

Fran: Oh my God, that's Gracie! Sweetie where are ya?

Gracie os: We're in the car.

Niles: I think I found them. CC?

**Inside**

CC: Niles?

**Outside**

Niles: Are you ok?

**Inside**

Max: We're all fine. Just get us out of here!

**Outside**

Fran: Oh Niles how are we gonna get them out?

Niles: I don't know there's too much snow to undig them out.

Fran: So?

Niles: I think we're going to have to break the window.

**Inside**

Max: What over my dead body!

Fran os: Honey if we wait any longer we're gonna be able to.

Max: Fine, just let me know when you're going to do it.

**Outside**

Fran: Gotcha. So how are ya gonna break it?

Niles: Hm? Oh I know, give me one of your shoes.

Fran: No. It's cold, plus don't ya know its bad luck to only wear one shoe?

Niles: Fran how much worse can things get right now?

Fran: Oh alright.

**She takes off her shoes**

Fran: Take 'em both. But if I get sick you're gonna have to take care of me.

Niles: Like rubbing vix on you?

Fran: Yeah baby.

**Inside**

CC: Would you two stop fooling around and get us out of here!

Max: Niles how do you even know a high heel will break the window?

Niles os: Oh we've learned through experience right CC?

CC: Niles!

Grace: Is that what happened to the sun roof in the limo?

Max: You said that happened when it was hailing.

**Outside**

Fran: Pleas honey even Val knew wha had really happened.

**Inside**

CC: Can you just get us out of here!

Niles os: Ok back away from the window.

**CC backs away from the back window**

Max: Oh God I can't watch.

**He turns his face away from the window. Outside Niles starts hitting the window using Fran's shoes and finally breaks it**

Niles: Alright you first Miss. Grace.

**He helps her out of the car**

Fran: Be careful with the glass sweetie

Niles and Grace: I will.

**Grace is now out and Niles helps CC out and once she's out they hug**

CC: Oh Niles I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you.

Niles: Oh honey I thought I'd never see you again. I love you so much.

CC: I love you too.

**They kiss**

Max still inside the car: I could use a little help here.

**They break apart**

Niles: Oh sorry sir.

**He helps him out and he's out in a few seconds**

Grace: I'm gonna go call the house and tell everyone we're ok.

**She exits towards the other car**

Niles: What's this?

**He grabs the letter from CC**

CC: Nothing.

**She grabs it and puts it in her shirt**

Niles: Now you know that's not going to stop me.

CC: I know.

**CC runs off with Niles chasing her Fran and Max hug**

Max: Oh darling I'm sorry, I should've spent Hanukkah with you.

Fran: Oh honey I don't care right now. All I care about is that you're ok. By the way how did that happen? I mean you were in there for like eight hours.

Max: Well it's funny we only had enough one hour but it lasted up until eight.

Fran: Oh honey that's just like Hanukkah. This night really is full of miracles.

Max: Happy Hanukkah Fran

Fran: Happy Hanukkah Max

**They kiss and the camera zooms out so now we see Fran and Max kissing, Niles and CC running around and the two cars**

_The End_

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! And I'd like to thank my regular people, Jenn, Renee, Michelle and Hollie and Gia. Finally our dog Sissy, who's the greatest little pup! Thanks for reading!_

_Next Time: Time of Your Life (The Final)_


	11. Time Of Your Life

Hey Everyone! It's time for the Final! I don't own any of these characters or the show. Please don't sue. There are some lines or things that were in the real final, that are used but they don't belong to me nor do the songs that are used in this story. Enjoy!

Time Of Your Life

**First scene kitchen Fran who's in a bright green blouse and purple skirt, sitting at the table with papers and a binder around her, Max enters wearing a suit and green tie**

Max: Hello darling.

**He kisses her cheek**

Fran: Hi sweetie.

Max: What are you doing?

Fran: Oh I'm making the seating arrangements. Do ya think we should sit both sides together or apart?

Max: Apart.

Fran: Boy that was a fast answer. Wha are ya saying that my family doesn't have enough class to sit with your family?

Max: No.

Fran: Then what are you saying?

Max: Well um…

**Niles enters in a suit with a red tie holding the phone**

Niles: Sir your bother Nigel's on the phone.

**He hands the phone to Max Fran almost chokes on her tea**

Max: Are you alright?

Fran: Uh yeah.

**Niles and Max give her a suspicious look**

Max to phone: Hello Nigel. (pause) Oh that terrible. (Pause) No I understand. (Pause) Yes ok. Bye.

Fran: Wha happened?

Max: It turns out Nigel isn't going to be able to make it.

Fran: Oh honey.

**She hugs him**

Fran to herself: Yes!

Max disappointed: Well Niles, I guess you'll be my best man now.

**Max exits**

Niles dryly: Oh I feel so honored.

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**Office Max sitting at the desk wearing the same thing Fran enters**

Fran: Hi honey I just came to let ya know we've got to go pick out our menu in an hour. If ya can't make it I'm taking ma. Ok? Ok see ya.

**She starts to exits but Max grabs her**

Max: Darling, what's your hurry?

Fran: I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't fall behind schedule.

Max: Schedule?

Fran: Yeah, for planning our wedding. It's not that easy you know.

Max: Well then maybe we should hire a wedding planner.

Fran: No! I've always dreamed of planning my wedding with Ma Val and Barbra! No wedding planner!

Max: Well then maybe we should post…

Fran: Don't say it Mister!

**Max backs away and gulps Fran hugs him**

Fran: Oh I'm sorry honey. I'm just getting really stressed out. I mean with the packing to California, the wedding and then the kids.

Max: That's why I suggested we wait until we move to California.

Fran: No! I was born and raised here in New York and that's where I'm … I mean we're going to get married!

Max: Alright we'll get married here. Calm down. You stay here and relax while I go and get ready to pick out our menu.

Fran: Ok sweetie. And you're right I need to relax. Love you.

Max: Love you more

**He exits and she flops onto the chair and Niles enters**

Niles: Wedding bell blues Fran?

Fran: No wedding planner stress times 10! Oy Niles I'm so stressed!

Niles: You're telling me. I've got to pack, clean, cook, take care of Michelle and a sick wife.

Fran: CC still not feeling better?

Niles: No. We're thinking she got it when we were out on the Terence…

Fran: No more Niles please! Ya know, maybe it would be better if we just had a small wedding.

Niles: But we've always dreamed of having a big wedding!

Fran: I know we have but maybe it'll be better.

Niles: But it won't be the same.

**He exits and Fran puts her head on the hand and leans on the on the desk**

**Next scene**

**Living room**

**Val who's in a black skirt and orange blouse, sitting on the armchair writing something in the binder while Fran who's in a white skirt and a pink blouse, is sitting on a chair while holding Jenn who's in some jeans and red shirt**

Val: So who's gonna be your flower girl.

Fran: Oh I was think Jenn and Michelle could be. We'll but them in the stroller and CC will push them. Let's just hope they don't eat the petals. Especially Jenn, after all she does have her grandma's genes.

Val: Those are Sylvia's jeans?

**She points to Jenn's jeans**

Fran: Never mind, what's next?

Val: Uh the cake.

Fran: Well I wanna get something that both families will enjoy. Which is, booze and food.

Val: Oh I know!

Fran: Wha?

Val: Sorry Fran I just wanted see how it feels like.

**Fran playfully hits her**

Fran: Oh I know!

Val: Feels good huh?

Fran: We should get a rum cake. Right?

Val: Yeah. What's that again?

Fran: Just write it down. Oh and some cupcakes for the kids.

Val: But won't your mother eat them?

Fran: Nah she'll be to full and to drunk.

**Doorbell rings Fran puts Jenn in the playpen**

Fran: I'll get it!

**She goes to the door and answers it Sylvia in a black and red outfit and Yetta in an all gold outfit are standing there**

Fran: Hi Ma. Hey Yetta.

Sylvia: Hi darling we just stopped by to see how ya were doing with the wedding.

Fran: Great we're running right on schedule.

Val: Yeah we just picked out the cake.

Fran: Val!

Val: Oops.

Sylvia: So wha did ya decide on?

**She goes for the binder**

Fran: Quick Val give it to me!

**Sylvia gets it**

Sylvia: Wha the hell's run cake?

**Val is about to say something but Fran covers her mouth**

Fran: No ma that's Bun cake. It's shaped like honey buns.

Sylvia: Oh.

**She sits down on the couch next to Yetta and CC enters in a black robe wearing glasses hair a mess and holding Michelle who's in some jeans and a blue top**

Fran: Well don't you look attractive.

CC: Where's Niles?

Fran: Ya mean he's not up there with ya? It sure looks like it.

**She points to CC's hair**

CC: No!

Fran: Wha do ya need him for anyways? And if it's something gross keep it to yourself.

CC: Michelle's cranky and she won't let me sleep.

**Fran grabs Michelle**

Fran: Oh is someone cranky wanky?

CC: Oh I think I'm gonna be sick.

Fran: Oh please like you never did this before.

CC: No I'm serious.

**She runs to the bathroom Fran puts Michelle in the playpen**

Fran: Oy I hope she gets better in time for the wedding.

Yetta: I know what's wrong with her.

Fran: Really wha?

Yetta: No more (She puts down her cake and looks and Fran seriously) babies.

Fran: Oh my god, no.

Sylvia: I know well we all know that Yetta's pretty well crazy, but she's right this time.

Fran: Oy.

**Next scene**

**Kitchen Niles in a blue dress shirt and beige pants, who's putting things in a box with Michelle wearing the same thing except all dirty with food is sitting in the highchair Fran enters**

Fran: Hiya Niles.

Niles: Hey Fran

Fran: We need to talk.

Niles: Ok.

Fran: First of all where's CC?

Niles: She went to the doctor.

Fran: Oh good then I don't have to tell ya.

Niles: Tell me what?

Fran: That CC should go to the doctor.

**Niles looks at her suspiciously**

Niles: Uh hu.

**He starts putting things in a box randomly**

Fran: Niles wha are ya doing?

Niles: Oh I figured out a new way to pack faster. Just put things in the box randomly.

Fran: Oh good one. But what about the breakable stuff?

Niles: Two words. Bubble wrap.

**Fran puts her hands on her hips**

Niles: Don't worry I saved some for you too.

**He hands her some bubble wrap**

Fran: Thank you.

**She quickly hugs him**

Niles: Well I've got to go bathe someone.

Fran: Ok. So which tub do I meet ya in?

Niles: The Jacuzzi.

**Fran playfully hits him**

Fran: Go bathe your daughter.

**Niles exits with Michelle**

Fran: Oh he is such a good father and to think he's only gonna be able to do it once.

**Max enters**

Max: Hello sweetheart.

**He wraps his arms around her from behind**

Fran: Hey.

Max: What's wrong?

Fran: Oh honey I have a problem.

**Max lets go of her**

Max: Well do you want to talk about it?

Fran: Yeah. But I can't.

**Max gives her a confused look**

Max: Ok. Oh is that bubble wrap?

**He grabs it**

Fran: Oh ya like bubble wrap too?

Max: Yes why?

Fran: Well then what do ya say if I only wear only bubble wrap on the honeymoon?

Max: Oo sounds divine.

Fran: Then why wait?

**They kiss**

Max: Darling didn't you say that you had a problem?

**They stop kissing**

Fran: Thanks, honey ya ruined the mood.

Max: Oh I'm sorry.

Fran: Don't worry I would've started thinking about it anyways.

Max: Is it that serious?

Fran: Ok honey I'm going to tell ya, but you can't tell anyone.

Max: I'm not you or Niles.

**Fran gives him a shut up look**

Max: Alright I won't. Now what is it?

Fran: I know what's wrong with CC.

Max: Oh really what?

Fran: CC can't have babies anymore.

Max: Oh my God that's terrible. When did she tell you?

Fran: CC didn't tell me. She doesn't even know.

Max: So you Fran know that CC can't have babies anymore but she CC does not.

Fran: Yup.

Max: Then how the devil do you know?

Fran: Grandma Yetta.

Max: Oh. Wait what!

Fran: Yetta.

Max: Is this the same Yetta who thought CC and I had an affair?

Fran: Well ya did.

Max: No we didn't.

Fran: Just checking.

Max: Look sweetheart just keep this to yourself, ok?

Fran: Ok but it's gonna be hard. Ya know I can't keep secrets very long.

Max: I know

**Fran gives him a shut up look**

**Next scene**

**Living room (there are a lot of boxes in there) Niles in some jeans and red polo shirt and CC in a beige skirt outfit sitting on the couch kissing **

Niles: Oh god your mouth still reeks of vomit.

CC: Yeah well you kiss like a dog.

Niles: Oh and you would know.

**Fran enters in a blue skirt with matching jacket and a black top**

Fran: Hey ya guys. Whatcha doing?

Niles and CC: The usual.

Fran: Oh. Insults then kiss.

Niles: No the other way around.

Fran: Uh hu. So did the doctor call yet?

CC: No not yet. Why do you care?

Fran: Hey we're not how we used to be. We've had a lot of good times.

**She counts them using her fingers and gets six**

Fran: Well more than a hand full.

**Phone rings**

Fran: Oh I'll get it. Ya two go back to trying to figure out what the other had for lunch.

**She starts to look for the phone but can't find it**

Fran: Hey Monica Chandler, where's the phone?

CC: How should we know?

Fran: Well…uh… oh would ya just help me look for it?

Niles and CC: No.

Fran: Oh come on you two.

**They start looking for the phone Niles looks by the stairs here there are a lot of boxes while CC and Fran look in the seating area**

Niles: Uh-o.

Fran: Uh-o wha?

Niles: I think I know where the phone's at.

Fran: Where?

**Niles points to a stack of boxes**

Fran: Uh-o.

CC: Just answer it on speaker.

Fran: Not with this yenta in the room

**She points to Niles, just then the answering machine picks up**

Jocelyn os: Hello Puddelducks. I have a bit of bad news, Lester and I aren't going to be able to make the wedding. And so what if mummy is coming she never approves of anyone. Or that father can't make it either, he never did win the father of the year award. Anyways sorry again, toddles.

**End of message**

Fran: Oh my God, Mummy's not coming to the wedding!

Niles: Don't worry Fran my mother in-law didn't come to our wedding.

Fran: Niles, she died when you and CC were going out.

Niles: Oh yeah.

CC: Well Fran you have two options. Either you forget about it or kill her.

**Niles laughs but then turns it into a laugh as Fran gives them both shut up looks**

**Next scene**

**Office**

**Max at his desk in a suit with red tie Fran enters**

Fran: Why didn't you tell me that your mothers not coming to the wedding!

Max: Uh-o.

Fran: That's right this time Ricky's in trouble. Now start 'splaining!

Max: Well you see darling…My you look beautiful.

Fran: Ya like I bought…Hey don't change the subject!

Max: How did you find out anyways!

Fran: From your sister.

Max: When did you talk to her?

Fran: Well we didn't really talk, she left a message on the machine cause I accidentally packed the portable phone.

Max: You did what!

Fran: Hey you didn't tell me your mother wasn't coming! Now why didn't you tell me!

Max: I'm sorry sweetheart I just didn't want you making a big deal out of it.

Fran: When have I ever made a big a deal?

**She sits on his lap**

Max: Do you really want to go over that? Besides darling you already have so much to think about. I didn't want to worry you.

Fran: Too late. Oh honey Jocelyn's not gonna be able to make it. So that means no one in your family that you're close with is gonna make it.

Max: I'm not close with either of my parents.

Fran: I'm trying to make a point. Max, I'm starting to think no one in your family likes me.

Max: Darling that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we love each other.

Fran: Aw.

Max: Plus you know Jocelyn adores you.

**She gets up**

Fran: Yeah but I also though Phoebe and Joey would end up together.

Max: Who?

Fran: Honey would it kill ya to watch a little prime time TV?

**She exits**

**Next scene**

**Living room Night before wedding**

**The living room is nicely decorated for reception Max in some jeans and a green shirt along with a brown jacket and Niles in a suit with blue tie**

Niles: You've really out done yourself sir.

Max: Thank you Niles.

Niles: This is the part where you say "Well I couldn't have done it without you Niles."

Max: Oh I'm sorry ol' man. I couldn't have…

Niles: Well no use of say it if I already said it.

**Max rolls his eyes**

Max: So did you get the results from CC's test?

Niles: No. But we're thinking it's just a really bad case of that cold I had last week.

Max: I told Fran you were sick. She thought you and CC just wanted some time alone for two weeks.

Niles: No it was only one week.

Max: What!

Niles: What?

Max: What?

Niles: What?

Max: Oh forget it Niles.

Niles: Why do you ask sir?

Max: Well because we were starting to worry.

Niles: Oh it shouldn't be to serious sir.

Max: Well don't be so sure Niles.

Niles: What do you mean?

Max: Sit down Niles.

**They sit on the couch**

Max: There's a chance CC may not be able to have babies anymore.

Niles: Oh my God. I…how do you know?

Max: Well here's where the chance part comes in. Yetta and Sylvia told Fran so you see it's a small chance.

Niles: Are you kidding me? When those two agree on something it happens.

Max: Like what?

Niles: Well…uh…now is not the time. Oh God this can't be happening.

Max: I'm sorry ol' man.

**Max pats his back**

Niles: I guess I better tell CC.

**He gets up**

Max: Good luck.

Niles: Thanks yenta.

**He exits up the stairs**

Max: I am not a yenta I just let a secrete slip.

Niles os: Yenta!

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's room morning**

**CC asleep covered by the sheets and Niles enters in his blue robe while carrying a tray of breakfast**

Niles: Hey sleeping beauty time to get up.

**She starts to stir as Niles sits down beside her and kisses her**

Niles: Morning.

CC: Mm. Morning. Can you hand me my robe?

Niles: Do you really need it?

CC: Robe!

**He hands her black robe and she puts it on**

CC: Oo breakfast in bed. What did you do Ethel?

Niles: Nothing. Why would you think that?

CC: Well there was last night, then no insult in the morning, and now breakfast in bed. Who'd you kill?

Niles: No one. But we do need to talk.

CC: I knew something was up.

Niles: We think we know what's wrong with you.

CC: What?

Niles: CC, honey we're thinking you can't have anymore babies.

**She starts to cry**

CC: Oh my God. No.

Niles: I'm sorry baby.

**They hug**

CC: No I'm sorry. I ruined our dream of having a big family.

**They pull away a little**

Niles: Hey, you didn't do anything like that. We can still have that dream. There is such thing as adoption.

CC: Yeah, but it's not the same.

Niles: Then we'll make it the same. We're gonna have to miss out on the giving birth part but that could work out for the both of us if you're anything like the last time. Plus don't you know older dogs can treat other dogs puppies as there own. So you'll do fine.

**They laugh and then start to feed each other**

**Next scene**

**Sylvia's apartment living room Sylvia in some red pajamas and Val in some purple pajamas Fran enters in some red and gold pajamas running**

Fran: I'm getting married today!

**Next scene**

**Sheffield kitchen**

**Kids eating breakfast**

B: Did you hear something?

**They look at each other**

**Next scene**

**Sylvia's Apartment Fran's old room**

**Fran in a blue robe with her hair and make up already done sitting in front of a mirror and Val in a light pink dress**

Val: Oh Fran you look so beautiful.

Fran: Thanks sweetie.

Val: This is just like I pictured your wedding day would be.

Fran: I know.

Val: Except I never pictured you being a nanny to a Broadway producer first.

Fran: I know.

Val: Or that you'd get drunk and get married to him in Vegas.

Fran: I know.

Val: Or that you'd get it annulled.

Fran: I know.

Val: Or that you'd have his baby before getting married.

Fran: I know Val!

Val: Boy Fran you know a lot.

Fran: I know.

**They laugh**

Fran: Ok Val I'm gonna go put on my wedding dress and wait for ma to give that mother daughter talk.

Val: She didn't do that last night?

Fran: Well she started to but she found the chocolate cake Niles dropped off.

Val: Oh.

Fran: Speaking of Val he's gonna drop off CC and the girls. So whateva ya do don't mention b-a-b-i-e-s.

**Val has a confused look on her face**

Fran: Babies Val!

**Next scene**

**Mansion Living room**

**Max in a tux and B in a tux Niles enters in a tux too**

Max: Ah Niles did the girls get off ok?

Niles: Yes sir.

Max: Well this is it my last minutes as a single man.

B: Don't worry dad no one will notice.

**Max gives him a shut up look**

Max: So how did telling CC go Niles?

B: Do you even have to ask? Did you no hear them last night and this morning?

Max and Niles: Go wait it the limo.

**B groans and exits**

Max: How do I look Niles?

Niles: Terrific sir now…

Max: If only I felt terrific.

Niles: What?

Max: Niles do you think I'm…

Niles: Sir before you finish that sentence I'm going to speak to you as a friend and not a butler. Ok?

Max: Alright.

Niles: Good. Now listen here mister, for six years I have dreamed of seeing you and Fran together. I have never seen so much sexual tension. You two got married in Vegas, she gave birth to your daughter! What more do you need to see that you two are meant to be together! Now you are going to marry her if it's the last thing you do!

Max: Jeeze, Niles I was just kidding. But you should've seen you're face, you feel for it.

Niles: Did not.

Max: Did too.

Niles: Did not.

Max: Did too.

Niles: Did not.

**They exit saying the arguing**

**Next scene**

**Sylvia's apartment Fran's old room Fran in a beautiful white wedding dress that's a little puffy but not too puffy with a long veil Sylvia enters in a light pink dress enters**

Sylvia: Come on darling everyone's in the limo and your fathers' glue for his hair only holds for five hours.

Fran: Then why didn't he put it on when we got to the church?

Sylvia: Don't get me started. What's wrong?

Fran: Oh ma do you think I'm…

Sylvia: Yes.

Fran: Ma! Ya didn't even hear wha I was gonna say!

Sylvia: Alright, but this better not take long.

Fran: Jee ma thanks for the comforting. Ma do ya think I'm doing the right thing?

Sylvia: Of course you are sweetheart. Now come on lets go.

Fran: I'm just not sure I'll be able to do it all. I mean being a wife and a mother at the same time for the rest of my life.

Sylvia: I've been doing it for over thirty years. And I know you can do it, maybe even better. Plus if you think about it you've been doing it for the past six years. And I also know that you can walk down that ail and marry that man you love.

Fran: Thanks ma.

**They hug**

Sylvia: Oh but if you back out I'll kill you with my bare my hands! Love ya.

**She exits and Fran looks at herself in the mirror and sighs**

**Next scene**

**Church**

**CC in a light blue dress walk down the ail while pushing the girls who are in a stroller then Gracie and a boy, Maggie and B, then Niles and Val, and then finally Maxwell. Once every one is there "Here comes the Bride" starts to play and Fran walks in. She smiles at max and he smiles back, she then stops smiling and stops walking and every looks concerned as she lifts up her dress a little and walks out of the church.**

Max: Fran?

Fran walks faster

Niles: Go after her.

Sylvia: I'll kill her!

**Max exits following Fran**

**When he gets out side he sees Fran in a convertible driving off and he follows her by foot as everyone is out side of the church watching we see Niles and CC standing outside the church**

CC: Where's she going?

Niles: I don't know. But we've got to catch her. Quick help me get the family into the limo.

**They quickly kiss and split up Niles finds Sylvia**

Sylvia: Where did we go wrong Niles?

**Niles comforts her as they walk to the limo**

**Next scene**

**Max still chasing Fran and he's pretty behind, Max stops to catch his breath and he sees a man on a motorcycle**

Max: Excuse me sir but can borrow your motorcycle I've got to catch my bride.

Man: No way man.

**And the guy takes off while a young guy who was standing there next to one of those electric chairs with a grocery basket on it, walks over to Max**

Guy: Here use this.

Max: Oh thank you.

**He gets on and takes off**

Guy: Go get her!

**Next scene**

**Max still riding the bike thing chasing Fran who's up ahead and they're now somewhere else outside the city Fran has now diapered and Max still rides trying to find her when he stops and sees Fran's bouquet of flowers on the floor. He stops and picks it up,**

Max: Fran?

**He looks up and sees Fran standing with Val, Niles, and Nigel while the rest of the family is sitting down on some chairs he walks over to them as a moment like this starts to play**

What if I told you

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me,

Max: Nigel?

Nigel: Hello bro. You didn't actually think I'd miss my best bro's wedding did you?

Max: Nigel I'm your only brother.

Nigel: Oh anyway this was all Fran's idea.

Would you agree

It's almost that feelin'

That we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come and now...

Max: Fran?

Fran: Hey honey. Welcome to our wedding! To bad there's no here comes the groom song.

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Max: But there's no one here to marry us.

Niles: Actually there is sir.

Max: What? You?

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

Niles: Yes it's actually quite easy. In fact the Banks' butler did it and married himself to Mrs. Banks.

Max: No!

Niles: Yes.

For a moment like this

Fran: Hey, we're here to get married not gossip. That's for the reception.

Everything changes

But beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Max: Right. I believe this belongs to you.

**He hands her the bouquet**

Fran: But you look so pretty holding it.

**They share a small laugh**

Well I maybe dreamin'

But 'till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

Niles: Let's get started, shall we?

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Niles: Family, Friends, we're _finally _here to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I've know Fran and Maxwell for along time and don't know any other couple that belongs together.

Some people search forever,

Niles: I have been blessed with a beautiful marriage and a beautiful wife for two years next month and we've been able to be there for each other through thick and then and that is my only wish for these two.

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Niles: We're going to start with the rings

**Val and Nigel hand Max and Fran the rings**

Niles: Now sir, I mean Maxwell repeat after me.

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Niles: I Maxwell

Max: I Maxwell

Niles: Take the Francine

Max: Take the…

Everyone: Francine!

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this...

Niles: As my wife till death go us part.

Max: As my wife till death do us part.

Niles: Now Fran repeat after me. I Fran,

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Fran: I Fran,

Niles: Take the Maxwell,

Fran: Take the Maxwell,

Some people spent two lifetimes,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

Niles: As my husband till death do us part

Fran: As my husband till death do us part.

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

**An watch alarm goes off**

Fran: Oy we only have five more minutes here before they charge us extra. Speed it up a little Niles.

Niles: Alright do you take each other?

OHHHH, LIKE THIS

Max: I do.

OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.

Fran: I do.

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this.

Niles: By the power invested in me and the internet people, I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

_Ohhhhh, like this._

**They kiss**

**We are now at the Sheffield house in dining room Everyone sitting around (even some that weren't at the actual wedding)**

Nigel: I'd like to make a toast to my brother and his flushing bride. Who could've…

Fran: Ok that's a great toast drinky up. I think it's almost time for the father daughter dance. Come on honey lets go find ma and daddy.

**Next scene**

**Sylvia and Uncle Stanley in the kitchen**

**Fran and Max enter**

Fran: Ma have ya seen daddy, it's almost time for the father daughter dance.

Uncle Stanley: Ya know Frannie I could dance with you if ya like.

Fran: Thanks Uncle Stanley but I think I'd like to dance with my father.

Uncle Stanley: What an I chop liver?

**Morty enters and we see his face! He's played by the Steve Lawrence**

Morty: Someone looking for me?

Fran: Daddy, where've ya been? It's almost time for the father daughter dance.

Morty: You know I don't do that kind of stuff, the singing and dancing. I'm too shy.

Fran: Oh daddy, just be ready in five minutes.

**Fran and Max exit to the living room where a lot of people are dancing**

Fran: Oh honey I'm so happy we're finally married.

Max: Me too. But darling why do I have to dance with your mother while you dance with your father?

Fran: Well would ya rather dance with ma and be thanked for marrying me, or dance with daddy and listen to him threaten you if you hurt me?

Max: So how much longer before I dance with my mother?

Fran: Oh ya baby.

**Phone rings and everyone stops what they're doing**

CC: That's probably the doctor.

Niles: Ready?

CC: Yeah.

**Everyone goes by the speaker phone**

Fran: Hey ya yentas I think they might want some privacy. Go on.

**They walk away except for the family**

Fran: Don't worry we'll be right here.

**CC rolls her eyes Niles answers the speaker phone (remember they lost the portable)**

Niles: Sheffield residencies.

Dr. Duncan os: Hello is Chastity Claire Babcock there?

Everyone except Niles and CC: Chastity Claire!

CC: Hello doctor this is CC.

Dr. Duncan os: Hello CC, we've got your results back from the test.

CC: Oh we already know what's wrong with me doctor.

Dr. Duncan os: Well you don't sound very happy about the baby.

Everyone except Yetta and Sylvia: What!

Dr. Duncan os: Congratulations you're pregnant.

**Niles and CC look at each other and faint at the same time**

Dr. Duncan os: Are they ok?

Max: They're speechless. Thank you doctor.

**He hangs up**

Fran: Oh My God!

Yetta: At least they went together.

**They all roll their eyes**

Fran: Wait a minute, Yetta ya send no more babies, and ya agreed with her ma.

Sylvia: Darling if you were paying attention she said no more to that delicious chocolate and caramel cake with milk chocolate frosting, she was eating. She said babies and that's wha I agreed with.

Fran: Well why didn't you tell me!

Sylvia and Yetta: We thought you knew.

**Fran rolls her eyes at them and then turns around to see Max, who's trying not to laugh**

Fran: Wha's so funny?

Max: Nothing it's just that, you were wrong and there's no way for you to fix it.

Fran: Well don't get used to it. You've got enough stuff to get used to.

Max: Like what?

Fran: Like this.

**They kiss**

Max: Oh I can't wait for the honeymoon.

Fran: Why wait?

Max: What about the family?

Fran: Just leave that to me. (Yelling) Hey did ya hear about the new Tony Romas that open by the mall? They're having a huge sale, buy three stakes and get one free!

**The Fines start to exit**

Fran: And their bar is loaded and cheap!

**The Sheffield's exit and soon everyone is gone except Fran Max and Niles and CC who are still on the floor unconscious**

Max: What about these two?

**Points to Niles and CC**

Fran: Eh…

**She kicks them not too hard of course**

Fran: They're out cold.

**She takes his hand**

Fran: Come on Mr. Sheffield.

Max: Coming Mrs. Sheffield.

Fran: Boy do ya know how to turn me on.

**Max lifts her up**

Max: Darling this is just the beginning!

**They kiss and exit up stairs**

**Next scene**

**Max and now Fran's bedroom**

**Them lying in bed Max asleep with his arms around Fran, who's awake and looks like she's thinking she gets up**

Max still half asleep: Fran?

Fran: I'll be right back.

**She puts on her blue robe kisses him and exits**

(She walks into the nursery, looks at the girls and then Flashbacks that happened in that room)

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

(She now walks into Gracie's and the same thing)

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad

(Then she walks into B's looks at him and flashbacks of things that happened in that room)

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

(She walks into Maggie's looks at her and then flashbacks too)

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?

(She peeks into hers and Max's room and more memories)

Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

(She walks in her old bedroom and more flashbacks)

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

(She walks to Niles and CC's room listens at the door and then walks in looks at them and more flashbacks)

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

(She now walks into the kitchen runs her hand on the bar and more flashbacks)

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?

(Now the dining room and more flashbacks)

Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

(Then the living room and more flashbacks)

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

(Then the office she sits on the desk which is empty and more flashbacks)

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

(She gets up and sees Max standing in the door way she walks over to him and they hug)

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?

Fran: It's gonna be so hard to say goodbye

Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Max: I know. Let's go back to bed.

(They walk out and through the living room)

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?

(Then up the stairs and more flashbacks)

Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

**Next scene**

**Airport close up of Fran's face**

Fran: I can't believe I'm not gonna see you for three months! I'm gonna miss you so much!

**Camera zooms out and we see Fran in a lime green top with a white skirt and jacket holding Chester, while Max in navy colored jacket and pants with a white dress shirt, Niles in a blue dress shirt with beige pants, and CC who's in jeans and a red top with a jean jacket stand there watching her. She hands him to Niles who puts him in the carrier**

Woman Announcer os: Flight 122 to Paris now boarding.

CC: That's us.

**Fran and Niles hug while CC and Max do the same**

Fran: I'm gonna miss ya so much sweetie.

Niles: I'm gonna miss you too.

**They let go and Niles walks over to Max and CC over to Fran they hug**

CC: Bye Fran.

Fran: Bye. You be careful.

**They let go and look over to see Michelle and Jenn hugging they let go too**

Fran: Bye Michelle, you watch your mommy and daddy for me ok? Don't let 'em do anything to wild.

**Niles carries Michelle and Max does the same with Jenn**

Max: Don't forget to call, even if it's just to chat. Day or Night.

Fran: Uh honey, I think they maybe a little busy during the night.

Niles: And hopefully the day.

Fran: I'm even gonna miss that!

**She hugs them**

CC: I guess we better go.

**They start too walk but Fran won't let go of Niles' arm**

Max, Niles and CC: Fran!

Fran: Ok. Bye ya guys.

**She lets go and is held by Max**

**Then Niles and CC exit with Michelle and Chester as Just one lifetime starts to play and more flashbacks**

Look at you and there it is.  
The ultimate in where it is  
And realize how rare it is  
This finding your love.  
You try so many arms  
When you are lonely.  
To find the one and only.  
One day you turn and he's there.  
Amazing how serene it is.  
The shade of evergreen, it is.  
Exactly what we mean, it is.  
And knew it would be.  
When love like ours arrives

We guard it with our lives.  
Whatever goes astray  
When a rainy day comes around  
A love like ours will keep us safe and sound.

(humming)

When love like ours arrives  
We guard it with our lives.  
Whatever goes astray  
What rainy day comes around  
Love like ours will keep us safe and sound.

**Next scene**

**House**

**Maggie wearing the same thing she wore on the finale on the phone with Michel while B wearing the same thing he wore on the finale is carrying her bags which seem to be heavy**

B: I miss Niles!

Maggie to phone: I miss you too. No me, No me No me.

B: Oh barf!

**He grabs the phone and hangs up**

Maggie: Brighton!

**She chases him out the door and Grace and Fran wearing the something as they did on the finale, enter**

Grace: When are those two ever gonna go up?

**Fran laughs**

Fran: Honey what's wrong?

Grace: It's just so sad, that we're leaving.

Fran: I know honey but it's for the best.

Grace: Yeah it's like they say one door closes and another opens. Hey look at that (points to the front door)

Fran: Ok no more weekends with Val.

**Gracie exits and Sylvia enters wearing a leopard outfit**

Sylvia: Morty put on your hair and let's go!

Fran: Ma daddy's already in the car.

Sylvia: Oops force of habit.

**Fran sighs**

Sylvia: What's wrong?

Fran: I'm sad that we're leaving. This is my home.

Sylvia: I know darling we're leaving our home too, both of them. But we're starting all over again together, everything's going to be alright.

Fran: Oh Ma.

**They hug**

Sylvia: Ya did hire someone to cook right? Cause there is no way I'm eating your cooking.

Fran: Go wait in the car.

**Sylvia exits and Yetta enters wearing the same thing she wore on the finale**

Yetta: It's such a beautiful house.

Fran: Yeah.

Yetta: But I think I like your New York one better.

Fran: Yeah the one in New York will always be my favorite she and Yetta walk to the door where Max is standing wearing the same thing like on the finale

Yetta: Good thinking about getting rid of the blonde.

**She exits**

Max: Well everyone's in the car ready?

Fran: Yeah, I think I'll walk around a little make sure we didn't leave anything behind.

Max: Alright, I love you.

Fran: I love you.

**They kiss, then he exits and she sighs then Jenn who's in a jumper holding a cookie comes in from the front door**

Fran: Hi sweetie!

**She carries her**

Fran: Let's see what's in here.

**She goes through a box to find her Shades of Orient make up case she sits herself and Jenn on the stairs and then more flashbacks!**

Memories light the corners of my mind  
Misty water-colored memories of the way we were  
Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind  
Smiles we gave to one another for the way we were.

Can it be that it was all so simple then  
Or has time rewritten every line  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
Tell me, would we?  
Could we?

Memories may be beautiful and yet  
What's too painful to remember  
We simply choose to forget  
So it's the laughter we will remember  
Whenever we remember...  
The way we were...  
The way we were...

**She picks up Jenn walks over to the door looks back and then turns off the light ( Note: notice on the finale she doesn't) and exits**

**We now see the empty dark house and we hear**

Maggie os: Brighton!

B os: Here in the Gracie zone.

Gracie os: You have no idea how complicated I am.

Sylvia os: Ma these are not Fran's children, Fran doesn't have any children, she's not married she's all alone!

Yetta os: I'm sorry I'm late I had to dig up a brassiere that hooks in the front.

CC os: Swine.

Niles os: Chicken.

Max os: Miss Fine!

Fran os: Oh Mr. Sheffield…

_**The End**_

_**Not!**_

**_He he he!_**

**We are now in the New Sheffield kitchen and the whole family is sitting around eating Chinese food **

Fran os: Ya didn't actually think that's how it would end did ya? Don't ya wanna know aht happened with everyone once we moved to California?

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

Fran os: Let's start with the kids.

(We see Maggie and Gracie talking while B puts bunny ears on Maggie close up of Maggie)

Fran os: About a year after we moved here Maggie married Michel a underwear model, she then gave birth to twin boys Adrian Luis and Darrin Maxwell. Unfortunately they moved back to the city last year but visit as often as they can.

(close up of B)

Fran os: Now B, went to Harvard, then dropped out then got back in, and is now a director, and helps Max and CC out with the sitcom sometimes. He's still not married and isn't planning to. I think he's afraid of commitment. Hey he is his fathers son.

(close up of Gracie)

Fran os: Now little Gracie, well not so little anymore. She went to Columbia then decided to follow Niles and Max's footsteps and went to Oxford. She's engaged to a nice man named Robert, and is getting married next month weather Max likes it or not.

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

(We now see Sylvia and Morty eating)

Fran os: Ma and Daddy are still happily married. They don't live next door, but about fifteen minutes away, so ma still comes ova a lot. Daddy too, he spends a lot more time with us now, and ma's still eating our food, so some things change and others don't.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

(We now see Yetta talking to Max)

Fran os: Yetta, finally tied the knot with Sammy, but he travels a lot so she stays with ma a lot of the time. She's still a little well… Yetta, but that's why we love her right?

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

(We now see Val opening her fortune cookie)

Fran os: Val's finally married too! She married Fred the pharmacist they also have twins Fred Timothy Jr. and Marie Rachel. Oh yeah and they moved to California a year after we got here.

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

(We now see Niles and CC feeding each other with chopsticks)

Fran os: Niles and CC are still married and have cooled down _a little. _CC still works with Max, and Niles is still our butler, only he's also a writer. He's even written a best seller, and sometimes helps out with episodes for the sitcom. Oh yeah and remember when we all found out CC was pregnant, and they fainted, well it turned out to be twins a boy and a girl, little Lauren Gia and Matthew Charles Babcock. Then a couple of years later they had little Joseph Daniel Babcock. I still don't know what Niles last name is, but I've almost got it. I do miss them a little, they don't live in our guest house or our house, but a next door. I know it's not very far but it's not the same.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

(We now see a close up of Max who's eating and listening to Yetta talk)

Fran os: And Max. Oh how I love that man, he's a terrific husband and father. He's now a father to seven kids, the three big ones, Jenn, then after we a year of marriage we had Jonah Samuel and Eve Katherine. I know twins again, it's a good thing we didn't all have them all at the same time or we'd be divorced or widowed. Then we had baby Erica Valerie Sheffield. Max doesn't work as much as he used to, still hates Andrew Lloyd Webber and we still fight sometimes but we make up in new ways, and I usually win when I through in some guilt, like having Jenn before we were married and the thing and more stuff like that. Hey I come from a family who loves to use guilt!

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

(We now see Fran smiling)

Fran os: And me well, I'm one of those stay at home mom, I still get a little star struck every so often, I'll go to the studio sometimes, when ever Max lets me or ya know when Niles sneaks me in. I've got a great family, beautiful house, terrific friends, and a wonderful husband.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Fran os: So I can't complain, and to think all this happened because, I've got style I've got flair, and that's how I became The Nanny.

**Fade out**

**Now one more song with flashbacks and backstage stuff (use imagination)**

We've come a long, long way together  
Through the hard times and the good  
I have to celebrate you, baby  
I have to praise you  
like I should-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d...

We've come a long, long way together  
Through the hard times and the good  
I have to celebrate you, baby  
I have to praise you like I should

I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
I have to praise you like I should

I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
(la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la,  
la la la la la, la la la la, la la la la la,  
la la la la la, la la la la la la)  
I have to praise you

We've come a long, long way together  
Through the hard times and the good  
I have to celebrate you, baby  
I have to praise you like I should

I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
I have to praise you

I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
I have to praise you  
I have to praise you like I should

I have to praise you  
I have to praise you (do da do, do da do)  
I have to praise you  
(la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la)  
I have to praise you  
(la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la)

I have to praise you  
(la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la)  
I have to praise you  
(la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la)  
I have to praise you

_**The End**_

_**For real**_

_Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took so long but I have Algebra this year, ya fill in the blanks. Even though this series is over there may be a lost episode all of a sudden. Once again none of these characters or songs belong to me. Now for my Thankyous. First of all to Jenn, who's been there for me with great comments and helped me out on a lot of these stories, especially this one. Thanks Jenn! Thanks to Renee who's supported me a lot and always sends me emails that cheer me up. Thanks Renee! Thanks to Hollie who is just great with giving comments and helping me out. Thanks Hollie! Thanks to Lauren (buttacupbaby) who is a terrific writer and spread her knowledge to me. Thanks Lauren! And Hugs, Kisses, and thanks to ReginaBina33, who's a great N/CC writer and never stops amazing me. You rock too! Thanks to my family especially my dad for supporting my writing. Thanks to Barb who's made this fantastic Nanny website, for all of us. You're the best Barb. To Michelle, who's been able to put up with me and The Nanny for three years, looking forward to next few years, even though ya might not. To anyone else I might have forgotten, sorry if I did. To the cast and crew of The Nanny, even though I don't know them personally don't know them, but thanks because with out you all of us here would have never "met"._

_So after twenty four episodes in the series "Friends", that's a wrap! _


End file.
